Crimson Love
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: They all turned to see who was standing in the door way. They didnt know what to do or say. The war has begun. People are die and being kidnapped. Will this be the end of the them? This is Crimson Love the second part to Black Love. I hope you like it.
1. It Cant Be

_**Chapter 1: It Cant Be**_

_**Hello there this is Crimson Love. Chapter one. Its not going to be to long. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think**_**.**

_They didn't know what to say. But before they could say anything thing the door banged open. _

"_So are you going to join or not!" _

_Said a female voice from the door way._

**Sirius's POV**

The voice might have been sexier but I knew that voice. We turned to see who was standing in the door way.

I couldn't say anything but ran and through my arms around my girl. Then I felt four more body's hit mine.

Wicked put her arms around me and her face into my neck.

"I'm sorry. I tell you why this happened. But first."

She pulled away from us.

"They say they are in Headmaster."

The Headmaster looked happy.

"That's good but how did you do that? How did you convince them?"

Wicked sat down in the six chair and me and Remus sat on each side of her.

"They said if I was in they are in."

He nodded his head.

"So boys are you in or out?"

The Headmaster asked. We all looked at each other then James said.

"We are in sir."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"You may tell them now."

Wicked nodded and looked at us.

"I'm so sorry about what I did. But I had to make you think I was dead. If every one knew I was dead then the Death Eaters wouldn't look for me."

She closed her eyes.

"But I really didn't leave you guys. I watched over you from the shadows. I'm really sorry that I hurt you all. Hope you can for give me."

When she said that she looked at me and Remus.

"How did you do it?"

Remus asked. She looked at me.

"Most of it was really it was the dieing part I did on my own. I can stop my heart for long periods of time. After you left the room they moved me to a privet room for me to heal. Then when I healed I laid low and watched over you and the school."

I put my hand on her.

"But whats up with you voice?"

She looked at him for a while then said.

"It changed when I healed. Its it ok?"

I smiled at her. I'm just happy to have her back.

"It sounds wonderful."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

.

We were on the train. Wicked couldn't come with us.

But in two days we will head to HQ. Wicked was going to head there today.

I mind was on her. She changed so much or was it just seeing her again.

"Sirius?"

James voice brought me back.

"Yes Prongs?"

I said as I looked at my best mate.

"I was calling your name. Every one is just going to come to my place. Are you going to come to?"

I smiled and nodded my head. Then I closed my eyes.

I couldn't wait to see Wicked in two days. . .

?

_**So what did you think? Did you see that coming? That Wicked was really alive but she had to fake her death? Let me know what you think. Review if you please. That mean the world to me when you do that. So what will happen next? You have to Read on to find out. And who was it that said that will Join the Order of The Phoenix Oh one more thing. In Crimson Love there is going to be more deaths, hurt, bedrail, love and lost. I hope you enjoy Crimson Love. **_


	2. Headquarters

_**Chapter 2: Headquarters **_

_**Mercy's POV**_

I was laying down on my bed in my very small room. Headquarters was far away from everything.

Dumbledore was the Secret-Keeper for the cottage. It might look small on the out side but a good size on the in side.

There was rooms with at lest 12 beds in each then bathrooms. All over the house. The kitchen was on the small size but not as small as my room. There was a bed, a small dresser by the bed and a bigger one on the other side of the room.

Not much room to move but I did have my own bathroom (also small). The guys and Lily would be here soon.

The bed was nice and soft big enough for two or even maybe three. Then there is the sitting room, small library, attic and then a big basement.

I meant some of the other Order. I wasn't aloud to leave the house yet.

So I been very bored over the last two days. Since I was bored with nothing to do. I been sleeping a lot. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

.

I was a sleep and I felt something on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see a finger rubbing my nose.

I jerked away with a growl. When I rubbed my eyes a few times Sirius's face came into view.

"What the bloody hell Patfoot!"

I growled. He smiled and pulled me closer to him and then snogged me.

I pressed my lips against his. Oh how I missed this. I pulled away.

"If you're here then were is every one?"

I said and then Remus walked into my tiny room.

"Wow your room is tiny love. I was hoping to share a room with you two but guess not."

Sirius smiled.

"Me to but it doesn't mean we still cant have some fun."

I rolled my eyes and slid off my bed.

"Were are the other?"

I asked my dear Remus.

"They are getting them self's moved in. James and Lily are sharing a room. Me and Sirius is sharing a room but there are more beds in there."

I smiled at him.

"Those beds are for the Order who needs a bed for a while."

They looked at me.

"Then how are we suppose to shag if people are sharing a room?"

I looked at Sirius. I knew that his mind was going to jump to that.

"Barriers are our friends love."

I kissed his nose then turned and kissed Remus on the lips.

.

We sat in the sitting room. It was late and Dumbledore wonted be here till the morning.

I laid on the floor looking into the fire. It was hot out side but this fire kept the place cool.

Remus and Sirius was sitting on couch watching me draw. Then I got up and headed for the kitchen for something to snack on.

The others followed me in there. I pulled out some food and made them a snack too.

"Thanks Wicked."

They said. I smiled and sat on the counter and ate my snack.

"Your welcome."

I said back with a mouth full of snack. The laughed and we headed back to the sitting room.

I sat in between Sirius and Remus. Each of them had a hand on my knee.

I was finishing up my drawing.

"What did you draw?"

Lily said. I turned it over so the could see.

"You and James."

It looked just like them. James sitting in the arm chair with Lily sitting on his lap. "Wow! Mercy that's great."

I smiled and closed my sketch book.

"Thanks."

I said and I yawned.

"Will I'm going to go to bed. I see you guys in the morning."

I got up and headed for my tiny room. Sleeping so much you think you would be up late.

But not me I flopped face down on my bed. As my face buried into the pillow I fell asleep.

?

_**So what did you think? I know it was a little bit boring. Unlike Black Love it had stuff happen in the first chapter. But there is going to be good parts. Just have to wait. What do you like? What do you want to read next? Sorry if it wasn't long enough. Some of them is going to be short other with be longer. Please review.**_


	3. The Battle

_**Chapter 3: The Battle **_

_**Mercy's POV **_

It was morning and I had to get up. So I grabbed some clothes headed for the shower.

The hot water felt good running down my body. Washing my hair took the longest.

But shaving was a huge pain in the ass. When I was done I got out and dried off. Looking at the mirror. Every time I see my self I see them.

I didn't know that this would haunt me. I have to tell some one what happen.

As I walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen. There was Lily cooking for every one.

I sat next to James and started to put food on my plate.

"When is Dumbledore going to be here?"

I asked them.

"He is going to be here soon."

I nodded and we ate then waited. Dumbledore walked in to the kitchen.

"Hello. I need four of you to go on a mission of the Order."

I raised my hand.

"Sorry Mercy but you cant go on any missions. We need them to think your dead."

I looked down and put my hand down.

.

We said good-bye to them. Sirius and I went to the sitting room.

The Order members came and went.

"Sirius I need someone to talk to."

I said after a few hours of thinking how I was going to ask him. He looked at me. "Sure what do you need to talk about?"

I looked around.

"Lets go to my room."

I got up pulling Sirius with me. When we walked in I locked the door.

Then put up a barrier so no one could hear us. Sirius laid down on my bed and looked at me.

I looked out the small window in my room.

"What's wrong Wicked?"

I was shaking.

"When Sky and I went to see what happen to Lily's parents. I didn't think anything like them were real."

Sirius got up and walked over to me. Then he put his arms about me, pulling me closer to his body.

"Do you know what a Angel looks like?"

I asked him. I could feel his head move from side to side.

"They are like people but with powers and wings."

I felt him chuckle.

"Why are you asking me for?"

I turned around and looked up at him.

"Cause they are real Sirius. I never seen anything like them. If I didn't Apparate then they would have killed me."

Sirius's eyes were on mine. I could see worry and fear in his eyes.

"What happened before you disapparate?"

He pulled me over to the bed and I sat on his lap. I rubbed my face into his neck. "While me and Sky apparate to the town. We headed for the morgue to see how they died. No one was there so we walked in not thinking that this was a trap."

Sirius tighten his grip on me.

"We found Lily's parents body's. They were killed by magic but a very different kind of magic. I never smelled anything like it before. That's when we should have ran for it. But I was so stupid."

I said with acid in my voice. Sirius pulled away so he could see me.

"What do you mean Wicked?"

I looked away.

"We should have left after that. But I wanted to know what that magic was. So I talked Sky in to coming with me. Then we or I sniffed out were they went. But that knew I would followed it. How the blood hell did they know that? Any ways they trapped us in a barrier. Sky held them off while I tried to break it. He was on his last feet when I finally broke it. I through Sky out of the barrier and he disapparate. Then the barrier closed and-" I couldn't finish what I was going to say.

"And what Wicked?"

Sirius said. He really wanted to know what happen.

"We fought four a long time. That barrier was different from anything I ever seen. I was gone for three weeks. We fought for three hours. When I rebroke the barrier and got out all of my strength left me. I fought for more then three hours and I have never have that happen to me before it. Before I black out I felt something run through me and I guess I apparate and I don't remember what happened after that. But how they fought was weird and I kinda liked it."

I know it was weird but something inside me opened its eyes. Now that I think about it if it didn't open its eyes I would have died.

"What was weird and what did you like about it."

I put my face back into his neck.

"They used weapons and magic but they didn't use a wand. And there was something inside me that knew what they were going to do. As we fought it looked like we were doing a kind of dance."

Sirius kissed my neck. A small moan slipped out of my lips.

"Sirius what you doing?"

I asked him.

"Sorry love its been so long since I had you."

I did felt better after getting that off my huge chest. I snogged Sirius as he laid back on my bed and I moved on to his lap.

.

The next night Sirius and I were laying in my bed. We haven't left it since the day be for.

I had my hand on his chest. His arm was around me.

The small TV was on the dresser. There was more murders.

"I wonder how long this war is going to last."

I said to Sirius.

"I know but I think it just stared."

I looked up at him.

"What do you mean love?"

I didn't understand.

"Think about it. Things started to get worst. More murders, more people vanishing. Things I fear is going to get worst."

A shiver ran down my spine. Sirius must have felt me shiver.

"Its ok Wicked I wont let anything happen to you love."

I smiled then reach up and snogged him.

"Thank you love."

He smiled at me and snogged me back. We started to make out. But then a knock came at my door.

We got out of bed then open the door. Dumbledore was on the other side of it. "Sorry to bother you two but I need Sirius to do something for me."

Sirius kissed me then left with Dumbledore. I went back to the bed and fell asleep. With out Sirius I there I started to have nightmares. . .

?

_**Hey every one I hope you like this chapter. Someone wanted to know what happen in the battle. But there is something that Mercy is keeping to her self about the battle. If you want to know what it is you have to read on. What she didn't say will it drive her mad? What will the other think about what happen. Then Sirius has something on his chest as while. So let me know what you thing about this. Let me know what you think. The next Chapter will be done hopefully by tomorrow night. **_


	4. Misery

_**Chapter 4: Misery**_

_**Mercy's POV**_

Its been a few months now and I wasn't aloud to leave the barrier. The good new was there was a small woods near by.

That I can go and run when I felt like it. I didn't get to see my friend a lot.

They were all was gone, while I was stuck here alone most of the time. I been running in the same circle for hours now.

Then some one was calling my name. It was Remus but I just kept running.

As I ran his voice got loader then more voices was calling my name. When I came out of woods my friends were there with Dumbledore.

I stopped and looked at them. They looked different or maybe it was just I haven't seen them in a long time.

I just turned back around and headed back onto the woods.

"Wicked wait! Come back!"

Sirius said to me. As I walked into the shadows of the trees I started off at a nice jog.

"Mercy wait up for me."

Said Remus called after me. So I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Why did you leave?"

Remus's voice sounded hurt. I turned my back.

"I don't feel like talking. Besides I wanted to run some more before it gets dark. Dumbledore said I cant be out here at night only on the full moon."

I kept my voice soft but with no emotion.

"He told us that you spend all day at here and then just go to your room at night. Why don't you come in and we can hang out."

I had a hard time not rolling my eyes at him. I loved him but right now I just wanted to be left alone.

"Ok why not."

I said as I turned around and headed back of HQ. He grabbed my hand as we walked back.

Something in side me didn't like being touched. But I didn't pull away that would have hurt him.

.

When we got back every one was in the sitting room waiting for us. Remus sat with Sirius and I just stood in the corner.

Dumbledore looked at me with concern. I slid down the wall and sat down.

I waited for someone to talk. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"Mercy I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth."

I looked at him.

"Ok what is it?"

I said in a bored voice.

"Have you left the barrier at all?"

I started at him.

"No I haven't why?"

I said. He looked at me.

"Are you sure you didn't leave?"

I couldn't believe this. He told me I couldn't leave the damn barrier so I haven't. "No I haven't. Why do you want to know for?"

They all looked at each other like they didn't believe me. What ever was going on I didn't like it.

"I haven't leave the damn barrier since I got here!"

I said with rage in my voice. I few up and went to my room.

Slamming the door as hard as I could shook the whole place. Then I put up a barrier.

I screamed as load as I could. The Windows broke and turned to powder.

I felt so much better but I was still pissed. I fixed the windows then laid down.

I haven't screamed like that in years. The last time I did that was the night my mum was killed.

I could tell they were out side my door but every time they tried to knock on it. The barrier would shock them. About a hour later they would stop. I hate fighting with him.

But I been here miserable with nothing to do. I would rather be out there fighting to the death with Death Eaters.

Then be stuck here like a animal. Tears started to run down my face.

I know it's a good thing that they think I'm dead but I can change how I look they wouldn't know if it was me.

They could at lest give me something to do. While I'm here I couldn't care what it was.

Then I saw them out side my window I looked away. Why cant they just leave me lone.

.

_**The Other's POV**_

They tried every thing to get into Mercy's room. But she put up a good barrier that shocks you.

Sirius spent a hour of shocking him self. Trying to get to her door.

Then they thought about her window. So James and Sirius went and tried it.

But they got shocked as while. But they could see in.

Sirius saw tears ran down her face. How much he wanted to be in there with his Wicked trying to comfort her.

But she just moved so he couldn't see her any more.

"You know what James I believe her."

He said to he's best mate. James looked at him.

"Then how did they find out that she's alive Patfoot?"

Sirius didn't know how they found out but how Wicked took off to her room. He knew she was telling them the truth.

"I don't know Prongs but if she did. Then why is she so unhappy? Did you see the look on her face when she saw us?"

He said as he turned his eyes back to the window. Hoping to see her again.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

James didn't get what his mate was trying to tell him.

"We haven't seen each other in months. You think she would be happy to see us. But that look had rage, sorrow, and something else that I don't know how to say."

Sirius was happy to see her but she wasn't happy to see any of them. Maybe she did sneak off.

Maybe that's why she didn't look happy cause she cant sneak off with us here. "You guys Dumbledore wants us in the sitting room."

Lily said as she walked to them. James put his hand into hers.

Then we walked back into the house.

"Lily my dear I need you to stay here for a while."

James was happy that she would be safe but he didn't want to leave her alone with a crazy wolf.

James loved Mercy like a sister but that look on her face when she saw them. Didn't make him want to leave his love alone with her. Sirius and him saw different things when they saw her.

"Ok Dumbledore."

Lily said softly. She wanted to see what was wrong with her friend.

That look on her face made her heart hurt. Mercy looked hurt and didn't know what to do.

When she saw them.

"Thank you Lily. Now the rest of you. You know what to do. And be careful." Dumbledore said.

If Mercy didn't leave the barrier then there is a traitor among them.

But who is it he wonders.

He would have to keep his eyes open.

?

_**What did you think? I hoped you liked it. Wonder who the traitor or traitors is? What happened that night that Sirius left and she had that nightmare about the battle that she didn't tell Sirius? If you want to know tell me. And I might put it in the next chapter or wait till later. I'm going to need some names for some new people if you have some names please tell me. I got them ready just need names for them. What do you want to read more about? What do you want to see happen next? Let me know whats on your minds. I love you all and have a good day. ^.^**_


	5. Missions

_**Chapter 5: Missions**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

James and I were out side of one of the Death Eaters Houses. Dumbledore wanted us to see what they were up to.

My mind wasn't really into our mission. Wicked was mad at us for not being around much.

Wish Dumbledore would get her something to do. Then she wouldn't be so mad. "Sirius they are on the move lets go."

James whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and slowly followed them.

We stayed far back but we had them in our site. The Death Eaters head masks on so we couldn't see their faces.

This would be easer if we knew who they are. But they kept their masks on when they leave.

They were heading to the river. We were behind a tree when they started to talk. "What time are they suppose to be here?"

Said the one on the left.

"They should be here soon."

Said the other one. He had a deeper voice.

"That sounds like Wilkers."

I said to James.

"How do you know?"

I looked back at the Death Eaters.

"How he talks I saw him once. He's the same height."

James nodded his head. Then three people apparate to them one of them was one of the Order.

It was Mary Lone.

"Tell us what the Order is up to. If not you will die."

The one Called Wilkers said. Mary spit out blood at the Death Eaters feet.

"I will never betray the Order."

Then a flash of green light hit Mary and her body hit the ground.

"Stupid bitch."

Said one of the Death Eaters. We didn't want to push are luck.

So James and I slowly moved away. But then red and green lights was coming from the Death Eaters. We apparated before they got closer. We arrived our side the barrier then walked into it.

I couldn't believe that Mary Lone was dead. Dumbledore was waiting for us. "Why are you two back so early?"

James looked down and I sat down next to Peter.

"They had Mary Lone."

James said. Lily walked in.

"What do you mean had Mary Lone?"

I looked up at them.

"They killed her for not telling them about the Order. Then some how they knew we were there."

Wicked walked in.

"How did they know you were there?"

Wicked said as she leaned up against the wall.

"We don't know. Why are you asking?"

James said. That look on her face, I have seen it when she is thinking hard and fast.

"Nothing."

She said and then left.

"Wonder whats on her mind."

Remus said to me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah me to Moony."

I got up and headed outside. I never really like running but I took off at a slow jog. I didn't hear Remus following me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him.

I never knew that Remus like to jog. But when ever we were here he comes out and jogs.

Wicked flew passed me.

"Oi!"

I yelled. Remus was beside me.

"If you come out here more you would now when she is thinking about something important. She doesn't pay attention to the speed she is going."

Then he started to run again.

I gave up on running so I just went to my bed and laid down.

.

_**Remus's POV**_

When we came to HQ I was happy to see that we had woods near by. The first night I came out and jogged for a few hours.

But today Mercy had something on her mind. Whatever it was, was bothering her. James and Sirius wasn't the only ones that the Death Eaters knew that they were there.

Two weeks ago Peter and I was following some Death Eater for a few days then they ambushed us.

We barley got away with our lives. But Peter was banged up so that he is still in bed healing.

The I ran into something. Landing on my bum I looked up to see what I hit. Mercy was just standing there with this look on her face.

"Mercy are you ok?"

I said as I got up to my feet. I don't think she heard me.

"It couldn't be could it? He was there when we talked about them. He wouldn't betray us could he?"

I didn't now what she was talking about. I put my hand on her arm she jumped.

"What the bloody hell Remus! You scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that." She said but then she smiled and wasn't really mad at me.

"Sorry but I didn't sneak up on you. I ran into you and fell. Then you started to talk."

Her eyes got big.

"What ever I said do not breath a world to anyone. At lest not yet. I have to make sure."

I was so confused but I promised I wouldn't say anything to any one. Mercy hugged and kissed me.

"Thanks Remus."

She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Mercy. I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need to talk to or anything."

She smiled at me.

"Thanks Remus I keep that in mind."

Then she left. Leaving me there staring at her.

_What was she talking about? _

_Who wouldn't betray us? _

_Who was she talking about? _

_What couldn't be? _

_Who was he that she was talking about? _

Wish she would talk to me. But for a spilt second in her eyes it look like she couldn't trust me.

That really hurt me but. . .but she couldn't have been talking about me. . .could she?

I would never betray her or anyone else in that matter of fact. I walked back to the house.

I really need a shower. Standing in the hot water thinking about what Wicked was talking about.

Than a load bang at the door pulled me back to were I was at.

"Remus there are other people in this place that needs a shower."

Sirius yelled through the door. I smiled and turned off the water wrapped a towel around my waist.

Then opened the door.

"Sorry Sirius I was thinking about some stuff."

Then I walked to our room. I put my long sleeve shirt on then my pants.

I had the feeling someone was watching me. So I turned around to see Mercy there watching me.

"How long have you been there?"

I asked as my face grew hot. She seen me naked a lot but I still go red in the face sometimes.

"Since your towel hit the floor."

My face must have been a blood red by now.

"I could never get tired of watching you get dressed."

She walked over to me and put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Whats wrong Mercy?"

I said into her ear.

"Would it be ok if I slept with you tonight?"

I smiled into her hair.

"You don't have to ask me Mercy you are always welcome in my bed."

So she crawled into my bed and I got in behind her. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to my body.

"Thank you Remus."

She said as she fell asleep. She must have had another Nightmare.

If she cant find Sirius she comes to me. Or the other away around.

They been happening more often now. The first time we were here for the night she woke up screaming.

We thought someone was killing her. She stopped screaming when we came into her room.

The windows turned to powder. We didn't know if it was her or something else. So that night me and Sirius slept with her. But since we been gone I wonder what happens to her.

Does she sleep or stay up for a few days then when she finally sleeps she is so tired she doesn't have dreams?

Whatever she does I hope she can for give us.

?

_**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Wonder what the nightmares are about? Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I been working a lot. When I get off its late and I try to finish and put it up. But on my days off hopefully I can put up more then one chapter. Anyways. What are the Death Eaters planning? Is Mercy losing her mind? If you want to know keep on reading and thanks for the reviews and keep reading. ^.^**_


	6. Nightmares & A Father

_**Chapter 6: Nightmares & A Father**_

_**Mercy's POV **_

I woke up and took a deep breath. A smile creep on my face.

The smell of Remus helped me sleep. When they weren't here the nightmares took over.

I would wake up in cold sweats. Then I would stay up for a few days then when I was so tired I could fall sleep with out dreaming.

But then I would sleep for a few days. Then when Sirius and Remus came back I would sleep with them and I wouldn't have nightmares.

But it took me awhile before I stopped being mad at them. I really wasn't mad at them but more at Dumbledore.

But I just took it out on every one else that I loved. I hate me self for that.

But after a while I talked to them and told them I was sorry. Then I started to sleep with Sirius or Remus.

For some reason when I'm just laying next to them. My nightmares would just go away when I with them.

"Morning mercy."

Remus whispered in my ear. I rolled over to looked into his handsome face. "Morning Remus."

He bent down and snogged me. I wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled me closer to his body. Then Sirius popped his head in.

"Barriers are our friends you know."

We pulled apart.

"We know Sirius we were just snogging."

He smiled and sat down.

"Mercy I wanted to ask you something."

Sirius asked me and I turned over to look at him.

"What is it Patfoot?"

He looked at Remus then back at me.

"I don't want make you mad but what are your nightmares about?"

I blinked a few times.

"Why would I be mad at you for asking about my nightmares?"

I didn't know if I should tell them the true or not.

"Will we care about you Wicked."

I smiled at him.

"The nightmares I been having is what happened in the barrier."

Sirius put a hand on my hand. Remus tighten his grip on me.

"Its going to be ok Wicked we are here for you."

I smiled at Sirius.

"Thanks guys that really means a lot to me."

Then my stomach started to growl. They started to laugh.

Then we got up and headed for the kitchen. Lily and James were already there cooking.

I walked over to Lily and started to help her.

"So Lily what up for today?"

I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Will the boys have to leave. But I'm staying here. We can hang out like we use to in school."

I smiled back at her.

"I would like that a lot. I missed hanging with you."

We stared to giggle. The guys looked over at us.

"What are you two giggling about?"

James called over to us. We looked at him.

"It's a girl thing Prongs."

I said to him.

.

After the guys left me and Lily went to the sitting room. She was reading a book and I was drawing.

But all my drawings were the all the monsters with wings. Even if they are angels. They are monsters. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Lily can I ask you something. Then tell you something?"

She put down her book.

"Sure you can."

She moved closer to me.

"Did Sirius did tell you what happened when me and Sky went to see what happen to your parents?"

Her face fell a little.

"Yes and want happened to you."

I looked down.

"I didn't tell him every thing

Lily's green eyes locked on mine purple.

"They talked to me before we started to fight. They said I was like them but I haven't learned to channel my dad's power. . .I don't even know who my father is."

I took a deep breath.

"How would they know who my father is? They sounded like they knew who my father. Then they talked about what kind of powers I have. They couldn't wait to see what I have in battle."

Lily looked me up and down like she knew something I didn't.

"Then they said I have the same aura as my father. Then they said that there master would love to have me on his side. I told them I rather die then betray my friends. They were sad that I turned them down. There master said if I didn't join him then kill me. Then we started to fight."

I didn't know that tears were running down my face.

"Its ok Mercy. They might have just said that cause you don't know your father." Lily did have a point.

"But I don't think they were lying. I really wanted to know who my father is ever since I was little. I think they can read minds or something. I wish I knew my father. My mom had a picture of him holding me when I was born. She gave it to me what to see?"

I pulled out the old picture. Lily took it and looked at it.

"You have his eyes."

I smiled and looked at the picture. My father was handsome and tall.

With starlight color hair. (a very pretty silver color). I wish I had his color hair.

I wonder why he left us for. He looked so happy in this picture.

"Did he leave cause of me?"

I said more to my self then to Lily.

"I don't think so Mercy. In the picture you two look so happy."

More tears ran down my face.

"Then why did he leave us? If he was here then my mum wouldn't have died. We could have been together and happy. And please don't tell the other lily if you don't mind."

Lily got up and pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder.

"I don't Wicked"

She said to me.

_I wonder if my father is alive and if so what is he doing? _

_Why did he leave us?_

?

_**So what did you think? Did you like it? Was it good? How do you like the ending? Did it get you wonder more about Mercy's childhood? About her father's side of the family? What Mercy really is? Is her father alive, died or even a prisoner? What did the Angels mean buy what they said? Was it true or was it a lie to get Mercy on there side? If you want to know you have to keep reading. Please review. **_


	7. The Full Moon

_**Chapter 7: The Full Moon**_

_**Remus's POV**_

It was the night of the full moon again. To make it worst most of the Order doesn't trust or like me.

Cause I am a werewolf. So they have a cage in the basement for me.

I hate it cause I'm always lone down there. The others would be there but no one can find out what they did.

I was feeling sick cause of the moon. Two days before and after the full moon Dumbledore wont send me out of the house.

I was to weak the first two days so I would just get my self killed. Then after the full moon I need two days to heal.

Mercy said that tonight she would be down there with me. So I was really looking forward to it.

She was in the kitchen making a snack again.

"Hey Remus want some?"

She asked me as I walked in.

"Sure Mercy."

She handed me a plate then sat next to me.

"So you ok?"

Mercy asked me. She had worry in her voice.

"Just feeling sick like every month."

She put her hand over mine.

"Its ok Remus I be with you tonight."

I gave her a weak smile. Then she leaned over and snogged me.

I closed my eyes and snogged her back. Then some one cleared their throat.

We pulled apart and looked at Sirius standing in the door away. Mercy smiled at him.

"Welcome back Sirius."

Then she got up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you Wicked. It good to be back."

Sirius had that look on his face again. He's hiding something again.

I been wondering what it is. That he doesn't want anyone to know.

"While I'm going to go for a run before tonight."

Then Mercy left leaving her snack behind for Sirius.

"How was it Patfoot?"

I asked him as he eat the food.

" It was ok but we couldn't stay long. They knew we were following them again." He started to get mad.

"How the bloody hell do they know when we are following them!"

I knew how Sirius feels. Some of the Order has been killed.

People that started to like me as a friend.

"I know Sirius and I been thinking that maybe there is a traitor among us."

Sirius stopped eating and looked at me like he never thought about it.

"That would explain how they know but who would do that to us?"

I looked down at my empty plate.

"I really don't know Sirius. But I wish I knew who it was."

I said with sadness in my voice.

I was in my cage taking off my clothes. They moved out my small cage for a bigger one.

I had my back to the cage door. When someone opened it.

I looked behind me to see Mercy closing it.

"What are you doing in here?"

I said as she started to take off her clothes. Then put her clothes and mine out side the cage so we wouldn't rip up are clothes.

"I'm changing in here with you. So you can stay claim."

Mercy smiled at me. Then snogged me before she changed into her wolf from. She looked so beautiful in this form as while as her human. Her snowy white fur is very soft under my hand.

Then it was time and we looked into each others eyes for a long time. When the change was complete I just laid down and Mercy laid next to me.

Then she started to lick my ears making them twitch. I looked at her and licked her nose.

She gave me a wolfy smile. Then she put her head on the back of my neck.

And I put my head down on my paws. I smiled to my self.

This is something I can get use to this. After a while she must have gotten bored cause she started to nibble on my ear.

I growled playfully at her. Then she moved away and then pounced on me growling.

I knew she was playing around. So I put my neck out showing her I was hers.

He leaned her head down to my neck. Sniffed then licked me.

Then she sat on me, she might not look it but she is heavy. She new I was playing and she didn't want me to move.

Then she laid down on my like if we human. This was turning me on.

But we couldn't do anything right now. Any one could come down here.

I rolled over and she was on her back now. I laid on top of her licking her.

She licked me back and her tail wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes it was day light. Mercy was still in her wolf form with her tail around my naked body.

The others walked down the stairs.

"Ok Mercy we can take care of Remus now. You can go and change back if you like."

She nodded her head then walked out then up the steps. Changing on the way up. She was naked and I couldn't help my self to watch her. Mercy's skin was raw and very red from the change.

Then she was out of sight.

"Remus lets get up and dressed."

I nodded then slowly got up. Oh how much I hate the full moons.

Cause it's a pain in the bum after the moon.


	8. Secrets

_**Chapter 8: Secrets **_

_**Mercy's POV**_

I was in my room when Remus came in.

"Mercy whats wrong?"

He said to me. I looked over at him.

"Sirius keeps avoiding me. And I don't know why?"

I looked back out of the window.

"You noticed that too?"

Remus said to me as he sat down on my bed.

"Yes did I do something wrong?"

I said to him with out looking at him.

"No its not you. I don't know how to say this. With out hurting your feelings."

I looked at him.

"Just tell me please Remus."

He took my hand into his.

"Will you should know that Sirius gets bored and wants a change."

I looked at him.

"How do you know?"

He looked away.

"I have something to tell you but don't get mad."

I nodded my head.

_**Remus's Flashback **_

_It was a few days the full moon. And I was in my room when Sirius came in._

_You know my wolf side takes a few days to die down. But I could smell someone else on him. _

_Then I got up and walked over to him and said. _

"_Sirius who else have you been shagging?"_

_He looked at me. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

_He was playing dum with me. _

"_I can smell another female on you Sirius. If you don't want Mercy any more. You should tell her before she finds out." _

_But he smirked at me. _

"_What she don't know wont kill her."_

_He then grabbed some clothes._

"_If you want tell her then I will Sirius. She has a right to know." _

_Then he just looked at me. _

"_Go for it. She's not like what she was before this started and besides I'm getting bored with her. Besides I can have her when ever I want." _

_The Sirius left the room._

_**Back to Mercy **_

I should have know something like this was going to happen. Sirius has never been a one woman kind of guy.

Sure my heart was broken but at lest I still had Remus.

"If Sirius thinks he can have me anytime he wants. He has to think again."

I got up and snogged Remus.

"I'm going out for a run. I see you later on tonight."

Then I left him in my room. I took the back door by my room. I didn't have my shoes on so I took off fast to the woods.

I had some rage I wanted to run out. Run when I'm mad helps me claim down. The smell of the woods, the earth under my bare feet. Oh yeah this is something that claims me down.

But how could Sirius do this to me. I thought he loved me.

The more I thought about him the more rage I put into my run making me go faster. Why couldn't he told me he was bored with me.

Then I wouldn't have bothered with him. I could have been with Remus more. Helping him out with the Order members who didn't trust him cause he was a werewolf.

I jumped over a log and phased as I jumped. On all fours I could run faster then on two feet.

I didn't see my fur changing from snowy white to a bloodred color.

It was a few hours after the sun went down. When I realized it was dark and that my fur was changing back to white.

I could change my color of my fur. This could help me out handy.

I changed back and my clothes slid back over my skin. I was sweaty from running and the clothes started to soak up the sweat.

I walked in through the front door. Every one was in the sitting room.

Sirius had a girl on his lap.

"Mercy were have you been?"

Remus asked me.

"Running."

I said as I walked on. I didn't see Sirius get up.

"Mercy I have someth-"

Sirius started but I just turned and put all my strength in to my punch into Sirius's face.

He went flying to the front door.

"I know every thing. And if you what to keep that face of yours. Stay the FUCK away from me."

I turned around and headed for my room. I then grabbed some clothes and headed for my bathroom.

_**Sirius's POV**_

Mercy hit me so head that I hit the front door. I knew she was going to find out but I didn't think she knew already.

My face hurt but she didn't break anything.

"Patfoot are you ok?"

James said as he and the others came over to me.

"Yes I'm fine. She didn't break anything."

Then the bird that was with us. Came over and said.

"What a crazy bitch. Why do you have a crazy persons here for?"

She sounded sweet but none of my friends liked her. Lily gave her the evil eyes. "Don't call my friend crazy or a bitch. If you do I will hex you so bad that no man with ever want you."

She looked scared but she just rolled her eyes and left.

"You deserved what you got Sirius."

Remus said to me. He must have told her.

Will this way was better any way. Mercy was fun but she just got boring.

I thought I loved her but now that things are changing. I just don't want to be with her anymore. . .


	9. Some Years Later

_**Chapter 9: Some Years Later**_

_**Mercy's POV**_

Its been some years after we left school. And joined the Order.

Sirius might have broke my heart some years ago. But he was still my friend.

I had to save him. As I watched some of the Death Eaters torture him for information about the Order.

I grew up a lot and I wasn't scared of what I need to do. I pointed my wand at them and yelled.

"EXPELLIARMUS! !"

There wands flew into my hand. Then I tired them up and untied Sirius.

James came in.

"You never wait for us. But at lest you got him."

I looked at Prongs.

"Will they could have killed him at any moment. You take Sirius home and I take them to Azkaban."

I picked up the three Death Eaters.

Then disapparated.

When I got back home (HQ). Sirius was laying on the couch with Lily treating him.

I walked pasted them to the kitchen.

"Wicked wait."

Sirius croaked. I stopped and turned around.

"Thanks for saving my sorry ass."

I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen. Remus was there with some of the new members.

One of the was Molly and her husband Author Weasley. I smiled at them and looked for something to eat.

"Damn there is no food."

I said as I looked through the cabinets.

"Who was suppose to get the food this week?"

I said as I looked at them. Remus looked up at me.

"I don't know Mercy."

I growled.

"I'm going hunting then."

I started to take my clothes as I headed for the back door. Then I took off run and phased as I jumped over a log.

I finished eating the deer I killed. There was nothing left.

I walked back to the house. Molly was out side and I changed back covered in blood.

"Oh my what happened to you?"

Molly said in a worried voice.

"I went hunting. Didn't they tell you about me?"

She handed me some clothes.

"No. They said you would tell me."

I smiled and put on my clothes.

"I'm a werewolf. But I'm a different kind of werewolf."

I told her about me.

"Really you are? I knew there was something different about you."

She smiled at me.

"I know but is weird."

Molly laughed as we sat down at the table. I made us some hot chocolate.

"You look so different from school."

I smiled and sipped my hot drink.

"I know I have changed but this is war and war changes you. But every one takes war differently."

Molly nodded at me.

"So Mercy how are you and Remus doing?"

I looked down.

"We. . .I mean I been so busy we don't have time to see each other a lot."

It was true but he like Sirius grew bored of me. But at lest we are friends still.

"Oh that's so sad. I'm sorry girl."

I smiled at her.

"Nothing to be sorry about. We are at war we cant spend all our time locked up and a dark room for hours at a time."

"Oh really we do."

James said as he and Lily walked in. Lily's face turned red.

"James you don't have to tell every one about it."

I smiled at them and got them a something to drink.

"So that's why we haven't seen you guys all over each other in a very long time."

I nodded my head as I sat back down. I was looking at Lily and she was smiling. "What's the news."

I said as I took a drink. They both jumped.

"What do you mean Wicked?"

I smiled at them.

"Come on Prongs. I know there is something up between you two."

Lily looked at James.

"Should we just tell them?"

James smiled.

"Yea will lets tell them. But first lets go to the sitting room so they all can hear it at the same time."

So we got up and left to the sitting room. Sirius was still laying on the couch. Peter was laying on the floor. Remus was reading a book.

They looked up at us as we walked in.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

James began. We all were looking that them.

Then Lily picked up what James was saying.

"James asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Lily kinda yelled at us.

"That's great Lily!"

I said and gave her a hug.

"When are you going to have the wedding?"

I asked.

"Will we been talking about that. We decided to have it in a few weeks."

My eyes got big.

"Really that's so soon

Remus said. I understood why they were doing this.

"It doesn't matter if it's soon. They are in love and we are at war. You never know whats going to happen."

Lily beamed at me.

"Thank you Mercy."

So they started to talk about the wedding.


	10. The Wedding

_**Chapter 10: The Wedding**_

_**Mercy's POW**_

Its been a few weeks and Lily and James finished every thing for the wedding.

Lily wanted Red and the Pack to play but James said he didn't think that was a good thing.

Dumbledore heard this and told him that they were with the Order. And Lily was happy that they are going to play.

I helped with every thing. But on the day before the wedding I over Lily talking to Molly.

"So Molly your ready to be my maid of honor tomorrow?"

Molly giggled.

"Yes I am but I thought you were going ask Mercy?"

I heard Lily sigh.

"I was but I thought you would be better. Besides Mercy has done so much and she wouldn't want to do it."

How would she knew that. I would have love to be her maid of honor.

I just turned around and walked out the back door. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

James and Sirius came around the corner.

"Wicked when did you smoking?"

Sirius said as they walked closer.

"Does it really matter."

I said as I blow smoke out that looked like paw prints.

"No but I never thought you would be the type that would smoke."

James side to me.

"Yea while your not my mother James."

I said as I walked to the woods. Sirius was following me.

I sat on a log and watched him sit next to me.

"How have you been Wicked?"

I looked at him.

"Ok I guess why are you here for here?"

He put his hand on my thigh. I put out my cigarette and moved away.

"What are you doing Sirius."

I said as I stood up.

"I thought we could have some fun."

I rolled my eyes.

"You hurt me Sirius and I said never again."

He stood up.

"Come one Wicked you know you want to."

I growled as he came closer.

"I said no Sirius."

Then I turned and phased as I ran. Sirius ran after me.

"Come one Wicked you know you still love me."

I stop and turned around at him and phased back naked.

"I might still love you. But you have other birds in your life now. So go and shag them."

Clothes slid over my body. He looked at me.

"Fine be a bitch. Besides you suck in bed."

Then he turned around and left.

It was the day of their wedding.

I went and waited for Sky and the others. As I waited I changed into Red.

When Sky and the rest of them. I ran and through my self at Sky.

"Whats wrong Red?"

I looked up at him. Then I told them what happened.

As we walked back to HQ.

"That sucks Red."

Sky put his hand into mine.

"I know but they are my friends and what can I do about it?"

I sighed. We were in front of the house.

I showed them to the back. We had a hour before people would be coming.

Remus came out.

"I'm sorry but have you see a girl with raven color hair? Cause we need her to make sure that no Death Eaters get in."

I looked at him.

"She said for me to tell you that Dumbledore sent her on a mission."

His eyes fell.

"Oh. Ok thank you."

I was so mad that I wanted to hit something.

"Claim down Red. This will be over soon."

He pulled me into a hug.

.

The wedding was half way done. The dinner and dance was next.

We started to play a soft music as they ate. When they were done the tables were pushed back and we started to play.

They were having a good time. But then James's voice came out of the crowd.

It was low so no one could hear him.

"I cant believe this Sirius. Mercy goes on a mission leave us to do all the hard work."

I couldn't believe my ears. I did all the hard work not them.

"I know she is so lazy and boring."

My heart started to break. Wait can a already broken heart break again?

The song ended.

"We be back in a few minutes."

I said to the crowed. Then I walked off to get a drink.

Lily and James were together now.

"You haven't seen her ether?"

Lily said to her new husband.

"Remus said that she's on a mission for Dumbledore."

Lily looked mad.

"This is my special day and she couldn't even say no to him. What a bitch."

I let out a sigh. Not again with the fighting.

I walked back to the others.

"Its almost over."

They said and I just nodded my head.

It was after the wedding and the others were going to stay the night. I was mad so I forgot to change back.

I walked into the kitchen as the Order was having a Meeting.

"You shouldn't be in here. Get out!"

James said. I looked at them all. Then backed out. "Can you believe them . They think they are so much better then every one else."

I walked to my room changed back then walked back. But I stayed out side the kitchen.

Dumbledore spoke.

"I need someone to go and check out this new hid out. I think this one is the real HQ for the Death Eaters."

No one volunteered. Every one knew how dangerous this could be.

Some of the other Order has been killed when we find their new HQ.

"I do it."

I said as I walked into the kitchen. They all looked at me.

"Are you sure Mercy? You could get killed."

Dumbledore said. I kept my eyes on him.

"I know what I'm getting my self into. I leave as soon as I take a shower."

Then I walked back to my room I wasn't really taking a shower I just wanted some time to think.

Then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

I said and Dumbledore walked in. I was sitting on my bed.

"You don't have to leave right now. You could wait till the morning."

I looked at him.

"No I want to leave now. But Headmaster can you hold on to my wand?"

As I said this I held out my wand to him. He took it.

"You are going to need this."

I looked down.

"No if they see me as a wolf with a wand they will know I'm no wolf. Besides I know what I'm doing."

He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you say so."

Be for he turned around I pulled out a letter.

"Umm Dumbledore."

He looked at me.

"Yes?"

I stood up and gave him the letter.

"If something does happened to me please read this."

I handed him the letter I wrote just a few minutes ago.

"Ok Mercy."

Then he left my room. I stood up and took off my shoes.

Then walked out my door. They were all there.

I didn't need to hear what they were going to say. The looks on there faces told me what they were thinking.

I took a deep breath and the front door opened with a load bang and I took off running.

Peter was at the door and as I jumped over him I phased into a bloodred wolf.


	11. Captured

_**Chapter 11: Captured **_

_**The Marauder's and Lily's POV**_

They were alone at HQ. It might have been their wedding.

Lily and James couldn't leave cause they were needed here. And it was to dangerous to leave.

"First she misses our wedding for a mission. Then when she gets back she take's 'that' mission. When no one ever comes back. How selfish can she be?"

Lily said as she snuggled closer to James.

"I know Lily love. Then when we were trying to talk to her before she left. She just ran away."

James said angrily. Remus was mad to but worry started to over come the angry beast.

"You said it mate."

Sirius said. But he looked around.

"Where is wormtail?"

They all looked around the room. But Peter was nowhere to be found.

Then he walked in and froze to see that all of his friends were staring at him. "Umm whats the matter?"

He said to them.

"Were have you been?"

James asked his friend.

"I was in the bathroom."

They all started to laugh. But what they didn't know was that.

Peter was sending a owl to someone.

Letting his knew friends what was going on.

_**Mercy's POV**_

I ran all the way to the place Dumbledore told me. Where their new HQ would be. They didn't know that I could turn into a wolf at any given time. Even if they know I could turn into a wolf.

I could change the color of my fun. My fur was still red.

I started to sniff around I wasn't there for more then five minutes. When jest of red light were coming towards me.

I stared to run the other way. But there was Death Eaters all-around me.

I was trapped and there was no way out. Then all at once they lifted their wands. Pointing at me. I knew what was going to happen.

So I just closed my eyes. And waited for death.

But it wasn't death that they send me. It was a stunning spell. I was out cold. But before I lost all unconscious.

I heard a cold, evil voice said.

"Well done. Take her to the dungeons. When she comes to. Let me know I want to talk to her."

Then I didnt remember what happened next.

When I opened my eyes. I was laying on the cold floor.

Back into my human form. With clothes on me.

I stood up my body hurt from all of those spells. The room I was in was huge but made out of rock.

I had my back to the door. When it creaked opened.

I turned around to look at the person that walked in. It looked like a man but it's face was all wrong.

No nose but slits like a snakes. The eyes were red and they were slits for pupils. He reek of blood and evil.

"Hello my dear. You must be Mercy."

How the bloody hell did he know my name. Then it was like he was reading my mind.

"I have someone on the inside that told me your name."

I growled. If I did wasn't to weak I would have phase.

But if I did that he could killed me.

"So how did you know I was going to be here?"

He smiled.

"Oh that place was a trap. I been waiting for you to come. The place was leak out to the Order."

I balled my fists in rage.

"Why do you want me for?"

I said through my teeth.

"Cause your powerful and I could use you."

No one uses me. I smiled at him. That took him by surprised.

"Why do you smile for?"

I leaned up against the wall.

"There are two reasons why I am smiling cause. The first is you know my name but I do not know yours."

He smiled at me.

"You should know my name by now? If not let me tell you. I am Lord Voldemort."

I just looked at him.

"Never heard of you before."

He didn't like that.

"What is the second thing?"

I smiled bigger.

"I will never join you. I would rather die before I do that."

Now he was smiling at me.

"Why would you do that for? They don't want you around any more. Your 'lovers' don't want you any more ether. But I want you to join my side. I would never get bored with you."

He spoke the truth. But I still don't want to be like him.

I know they don't want me around anymore.

"So you're the face but who is your master?"

I said to Voldemort. He looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I do no have a master. No one is higher then me."

I turned my head away. So he doesn't know that he is being controlled.

When I didn't say anything he pulled out his want and pointed at me. Then I felt pain running through me.

I hit the ground. But I did not let a sound leave my lips.

It felt like hours before the pain stopped.

"You are a strong one, this will be fun to break you."

Then he left the dungeon.

_**The Marauder's and Lily's POV**_

Its been a few days and Mercy hasn't made it home yet. Dumbledore said he wanted to talk to us.

We waited in the kitchen and then Dumbledore came in.

"Good you all are sitting down. I don't know how to tell you this."

They looked at him and waited.

"Mercy has be captured."

Then all of them stared at once.

"Whats the plan to get her back?"

Remus said.

"How did this happened?"

Sirius said. Dumbledore put up a hand to quiet them.

"She left a letter if this would happened. I will read it to you:

_**Dear Dumbledore,**_

_**If you are reading this then I didn't come back. I thought about this a lot. . .Don't come looking me. I know I'm not waited there. Tell the other don't waste their time with me. I wouldn't if they were missing. Beside they can go to hell and burn there. Dumbledore I wanted to say think you for every thing. But we both knew I wasn't going to make it through this war. If you ever find my body please burry next to my mother. If my body isn't found just forget about me. And I think there is a traitor or two in the Order. So Dumbledore be careful in who you trust. This will be it good-bye. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mercy Wolf**_

That was the end of her letter. They all didn't know what to say.

But they all were thinking the same thing.

_Is Mercy dead or alive?_


	12. Pain, Death and Death

_**Chapter 12: Pain, Death and Rape **_

_**Mercy's POV**_

Its been a few months I think. Since I was capture.

They left me alone for a while and they didn't feed me. Then they started to torture me till I give in.

But I haven't and I wont give in. They brought people I knew and torture them. Then killed them. I couldn't do anything to save them.

I didn't talk to them or even look at them. No matter what I did or say it wasn't going to save their life's.

But soon after that they stopped bring them in. They raped me when they got bored.

I started to lose my mind under the full moon. Most of the time under the full moon.

I cant remember that night. I hate this, cant remember any thing.

So hungry that rats look good. The door open and it brought me out of my thoughts.

"Dinner is here bitch."

The Death Eater said. I was all ready running at him.

He had his back towards me. As he turned around I was already in midair.

I couldn't phase but my teeth grew like a wolfs. He was one of the monsters who raped me.

I sank my wolf fangs into his throat. He didn't even had the chance to raise his wand.

I crashed his wind pip. Hot blood poured into my mouth.

The door slammed shut. I hit the door, the other Death Eater had locked the door. "Soon you will be one of us."

He said through the door. I licked my lips.

"I want your blood."

My wolf didn't care any more. All we wanted was to survive.

The Death Eater slowly moved away. I could smell his fear, oh how much I like that.

I was coved in blood. The food that the dead Death Eater brought me.

Was laying on the small table. I walked over to the meal that they brought me.

If you could call this a meal. Rotted mean and some bread.

It was a good thing I was part wolf. If not then this meat could have killed me.

A humans stomach couldn't handle it and their stomachs couldn't digest it well. After the first few meals of this I got use to the smell.

I was still hungry and the dead Death Eater was still in here. And there was no more rats in here.

The smell of death and blood was making me more hungry. They wouldn't be back in a few hours.

My mouth started to water.

After six hours they came for what was left of the body. Four Death Eaters came in.

Two of them had their wands on me. The others were taking the 'body' out.

I still had blood on my hand. I licked it off as I watched them.

"She might be a werewolf but I don't thing she is human. We are bad but she killed Ted. Then ate him or most of him."

I smiled at them. Then I got on my hands and knees.

Then I started to crawl towards them growling. Licking my lips at them.

"We better get out of here before she eats us as while!"

The other Death Eater said. Then they ran out of my dungeon.

I rolled over onto my back laughing. I think I'm going mad.

My laugh changed. it sounds more evil then anything.

As I laid on the cold stone. There was no windows in my dungeon.

So I don't know if it was day or night. So I don't know if has been months or weeks.

_**Sky's POV**_

When I got back to HQ. Dumbledore was waiting for me.

There is were he told me what happened to Mercy. Then what she wrote but he left out what she put in for me.

The others didn't know this part. All she put was.

"Sky you are the alpha now."

Mercy was still alive, I could feel her. But I was next to be alpha.

I got up from the table. The marauders were just sitting there.

"Its all of your faults. If it wasn't for you being mean to Mercy. She told me what all you did to her. I was at the wedding I heard what you were saying about her. If I had friends like you. I wouldn't want to come back ether. Who would want to come back to people like you."

I said as I walked by going out the front door. The others were waiting for me. Taylor looked at me.

"What are we going to do?"

I looked back at him.

"We are going to go and look for our alpha or die trying. I'm not going to make you. Only if you want to."

I said. Then Charles spoke up.

"Will we are going to look for her. She is part of our family. With out her we wouldn't be who we are now. You don't have to ask us. We will come and look for Red." I smiled at them. The rest of them nodded their heads.

So we split up and started our search.

_**Mercy's POV**_

I was still on the floor when Lord Voldemort come in.

"Will you join me now?"

I looked over at him.

"Why do you think I will join you now?"

I said in a bored voice. His red eyes locked on to mine.

He was trying to get inside my head. I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing for?"

He said but his voice had rage in it.

"Cause you are trying to get in my mind. No one can get in my mind with out my say so."

He pulled out his wand and the pain started. Even through the pain I stilled laughed.

"Why wont you scream! ! !"

He yelled at me. I learned to make to pain into pleasure.

This kind of pain I liked. Unlike being forced into having sex.

They would hold me down as the one on top of me would force him self into me. He would hit me a lot. I would just lay there and take it.

But when they loosen up there grip. That's when I would take a bite out of the one who was in me.

They come in when their Lord is done torturing me. Then the pain stopped.

"I be back in a few days."

Then he left and I started to laugh again. Some of the Death Eaters came in.

I was still on the floor. They looked down at me.

I looked back at them still laughing.

"She is star raving mad."

One of the Death Eaters said. The door was still opened and there was a draft.

The scent of Peter's blood come in. I stopped laughing and the wolf came out.

My eyes were gold and my nails grew long and sharp. My teeth grew into fangs. One of the Death Eaters saw what was happing.

"We have to get out of here now! !"

He yelled. They all ran out of the room.

And they shut the door. I was already in the air.

My claws sank into the metal door. Then my wolf yelled out.

"What did you do to Peter! !"

They left the door. She hit the door, but no one was there.

Then we let out a inhuman yell that shook the walls. It took me a long time to clam my sister wolf.

Once she was clam she fell asleep. I laid on the small bed. Then I fell asleep my self.


	13. Sorrow and Grief

_**Chapter 13: Sorrow and Grief **_

_**Remus's POV**_

I was laying down in my bed thinking about Mercy. Was she still alive?

If she was what are they doing to her? Will we find her before they kill her?

Its been two months since they got her. I been looking for her.

Sirius fell apart when he found out that Mercy was capture. Sirius went out to look for her.

But he didn't have any luck. We all looked for her.

Nether of us found her. I wish I wasn't so mean to her.

I shouldn't have let Sirius talked me into it. He talked me into going out with other girls.

I wish I never did that to her. If she doesn't come back I couldn't live with my self.

Sirius just walked up to me.

"Hey Moony. What are you doing?"

I looked up at him as he sat down on the bed across from me.

"Hey Patfoot. Just thinking about Mercy."

I said in a low voice. Sirius looked down at the floor.

"I still cant find her. If I cant find her I don't think I could live with my self. After what I did to her."

Tears were in his eyes. I sat up.

"I know Patfoot. I feel the same way. But we will find her."

I didn't say alive. Cause they never come back alive.

Sirius didn't need to here that right now.

"Come on lets get something to eat."

I said as I stood up. Sirius got up and followed me.

In the kitchen Lily and James were sitting at the table. Driving some tea.

They didn't even look up at us. Sirius sat next to James as I made something to eat.

Then when I was done I put the food in front of him. I sat next to Lily.

"Have you heard anything?"

Lily asked up. There was tears in her eyes.

"No Lily we haven't. Have you two?"

I said softly. Both of them shook their heads.

So no one has any news about her. We are at war and all we could thinking about is one person.

Then Dumbledore came in and looked at us.

"If I didn't know better you would have think some one has died."

Every one looked at him.

"Sorry Dumbledore. We cant find anything about Mercy."

Sirius said in a dead voice.

"I know you miss her but she wouldn't want you guys to mope around."

I knew he was right but I still felt bad.

"I need you guys to get out of it. Cause I need you all to be ready. If not you will be killed."

James looked at him.

"He is right you guys. We need to stop thinking about Mercy she wouldn't want us to be like this. We have a job to do. If we kept this up more people will die."

All of us nodded our heads. But we still grieved when we were alone.

Some times I could hear Sirius cry him self to sleep. Or he would be talking in his sleep.

Like Mercy was still here. That made my heart hurt more.

Every time I close my eyes I would see her. Sometimes it was us alone back at school.

And other times my mind would picture what they were doing to her.

On those nights I couldn't or wouldn't go back to sleep.


	14. A Year Has Passed

_**Chapter 14: A Year Has Passed**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

I was out side with James. We were waiting for Remus and Peter to get back.

"So James when do you think they be back?"

I said to him. He smiled at me.

"I don't know but they should be back soon."

Then there was the sound of something running towards us.

We both pulled out our wands and pointed them at the spot were the noise was coming from.

Then jumps out a huge ass wolf. It didn't look like it was about to die. The wolf was covered in blood and dirt.

It walked towards us then fell over. Then it started to change back into a human. "James its Wicked!"

I yelled as I ran over to her. She was bleeding bad and it looked like she hasn't eating in months.

"Help me James. We need to get her in side and owl Dumbledore."

We carried her into the house and laid her on the couch then covered her up. She was barely breathing.

Lily came in and froze.

"What happened and who is that?"

James was sending the owl and I looked over at her. As I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Its Wicked and we don't know what happened to her."

I said in a rush. She ran over and tried to help me.

Then Remus and Peter came in. Remus took one look at her and knew it was Wicked.

He rushed over and started to help. I don't know how long we were at it.

But then Dumbledore came in.

"Move away let me look at her."

So we moved away to let him look at Wicked.

"Sirius pick up Mercy and follow me."

I picked her up. She was so light that it wasn't even funny.

I followed him to her old room. I placed her on the bed.

"I need you to go to the school and get Madam Pomfrey fast. And tell her to being some potions for healing and sleep."

After the said that I ran out of the room and headed for the back door.

We were waiting in the sitting room. For almost ten hours.

Peter was looking nerviest guess he was worried about her dying. When Madam Pomfrey came and started to work on Wicked.

She was screaming and speaking in different languages. Lily was crying the whole time.

She cried her self to sleep in James's arms. I was pacing back and for worth.

When the screaming stopped we didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Then Dumbledore came out.

We all got up (James had to shack Lily up). Dumbledore just looked at us for a while.

He didn't say anything and that is never good.

"Is. . .is. . .is she died?"

I said to him. A smile formed on his lips.

"No she is fine for now. We got the bleeding to stop. She is sleeping now and there is a few things I need to tell you about her."

We all sat down and waited for Dumbledore to go on.

"She had been through hell and back. A few time at the look of her. She is going to need some time to get better. Mercy hasn't had a good meal in god knows when. So make sure there is a lot of food in the kitchen. Mercy has a lot of broken bones that healed wrong so we had to re-break the bones again. Madam Pomfrey did some test and she has been raped."

When he said that I was on my feet. If I ever find out who did that to her.

I was going to kill them.

"Please sit down Sirius."

I sat down.

"What she has been through. No one here will ever know and I hope no one else will know that. She wont be the same Mercy we once knew so give her time. She will wake up screaming so don't go in there. I know you would want to check on her. But don't she might think she is still there. For your own safety you shouldn't go in."

I couldn't believe this. Wicked will be having nightmares and there is nothing I could do.

"When can we see her?"

Remus asked. I looked over at him.

"Give her three days then you can. I have to get back to the school. Keep me posit on her. Madam Pomfrey will be come over three times a day to check up on her. So their wont me and reason for you guys to go in there. Do you understand me?"

We nodded our heads. He didn't want us in there till she got a little better.

I left the room and headed for my bed. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I kept seeing her laying in the grass naked and bleeding. Lets just say that night I to was having nightmares.

Of what might have happened to her. . .


	15. The Great Escape

_**Chapter 15: The Great Escape**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

I woke up in a warm bed. I looked around the room.

It looked like something I use to know. The scent was old but it was mine.

Was this the room I use to sleep in? Was I back at HQ?

It must be cause Dumbledore's scent was here and it was fresh.

I laid back down my body hurt from the escape. I wonder how long I been back. As I looked down at my body. I was still covered in blood and dirt.

Letting out a sigh I got up and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water. Its been a very long time since I took a shower. I ripped the clothes I had on off. Then I got in and it felt great as it ran down my body. All the dried bloods started to come off with the dirt.

My hair was starting to come clean. The raven hair that I once had.

Had a lot of white in it now. Will there was more white then raven.

My hair was so long now that it fell to the floor. I rapped a towel around me.

Then I looked at my self in the mirror. My face didn't look like it once did.

I made my nails grow sharp. Then I started to cut my hair short but spiky.

I didn't bother covering up my scars and tattoos. I put Red's clothes cause Mercy was died and she will never be coming back.

I walked out of my room. There was no one down the hall.

No one was in the kitchen. So I walked to the ice boxes.

There was a lot of raw meat. So I pulled out a few packages of the meat out.

I jumped on the canter and opened the packages. Then I heard people talking and then the lights came on.

With night vision I didn't need the lights on. They didn't see me so I looked back down at the meat.

Then one of them must have saw me.

"Oh she came out of her room."

Said Remus I think. I didn't even looked up.

I just kept on eating.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to cook that?"

Said Lily. I looked up and they all took a step back.

"Hungry and why would I want to cook the meat for? It tastes a lot better like this."

I said as I put another piece of meat in my mouth. Sirius took a few steps towards me.

I stopped and started to growl. He stopped and look at me.

"Mercy that's not good for you."

I looked at him.

"Mercy is died and gone. Just call me Wicked."

When I was done eating I through the packages away and headed back to my room.

"Mercy get back here!"

James yelled at me. I turned around and looked at them.

They all were looking at me.

"Piss off Potter."

I said in a cold and deadly voice. They all moved back.

Then the front door opened and Sky walked in. He didn't seem to see me.

But once he looked up and saw me and ran and put his arms around me.

If one of the others did that to me I would have kicked there ass or might have killed them.

But Sky wasn't like them. I put my face into his chest and took in his scent.

"Oh Mercy its good to see that you are alright."

I pushed him away.

"Mercy is dead and she isn't coming back. If you have to name me. Then call me Red or Wicked."

His eyes filled with sadness. But he nodded.

"I can understand. I will call you Red."

I gave a weak smile. My face hurt so much when I did.

Then I put my hand in his and pulled him to my room. Then I put up a barrier.

He sat on my bed and I got on his lap. He put his arms around me and I put my face into his neck.

"Red I knew you were alive. I'm so happy that you came back alive."

I had tears running down my face.

"Please don't cry Red."

As I rubbed my face into his neck. I spoke softly.

"You cant start to believe what they did to me."

Sky tighten around me.

"If you need to talk about it I'm here."

Sky said to me.

_**Sky's POV**_

I had Red in my lap. Her face was against my neck.

Red didn't have to speak loud. Cause her lips were against my ear.

Even if she wanted to talk loud her voice wouldn't let her. From the sound of her voice it sounds like she hasn't used it in a long time.

"How did you get out?"

I couldn't help my self but I had to ask. She took a deep breath.

"It was late and they haven't fed me in days or it could have been weeks. There was not windows so it was hard to know if it was day or night. Lucky for me it was the day before the full moon. Over the months I found out that the day before the full moon. I could change. I knew there was something come and I need to get out. So I waited for the four Death Eaters who would bring me my food."

I had to stop her there.

"Why four of them?"

She started to giggle and it wasn't her giggle. This one was more evil or crazy.

"I did things that I needed to do to live. I killed about a dozen of them. Ate six of them before they started to put more of them."

Wait did she just said she ate six of them?

"I know it sounds gross. But it wasn't that bad. Any ways. I waited and waited then they came and I took out the first two. The other to ran for it. I jumped on the first one and snapped his neck. But the other one got away. I phased as I ran. Looking for away out. But we were on a cliff. I came to a room full of Death Eaters waiting for me. They all had their wands at me. It was them or the window. Guess which one I picked." She giggled again.

"Umm the Death Eaters?"

Red pulled away and she had this Crazy look in her eyes. But the smile was creeper then her eyes.

"No. I ran and jumped out of the window. I was heading for the water. But I twisted in the air and I disapparated while I was in wolf form. I never did that before or knew if it would work. But it felt different I guess it was because I was in wolf form. I apparated a few miles away from here. I ran the whole way back and then I saw James and Sirius then I blacked out. I don't remember anything. Only pain I kept seen faces. Then I woke up today and that's it."

I pulled her closer to me. That's how she got out.

I wonder what else they did to her. But do I really wanted to know?

What else did she do while she was there. . .


	16. Sky Tells Them What Happened To Wicked

_**Chapter 16: Sky Tells Them What Happened To Wicked**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

Sky held me for a long time. I was tired so I pushed him back on the bed.

He looked at me as I snuggled up next to him.

"Please stay with me while I sleep?"

I asked him. He nodded his head and he put his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Are you ok Red?"

I looked at Sky who still had his arms around me.

"Yeah I while be."

I panted. He laid me back down with my head on his chest.

Sky whispered softly to me. Telling me that its going to be ok.

I really want to believe him but what I been through. I don't believe it anymore. We were all going to lose then die. I couldn't sleep anymore.

Every time I close my eyes I see all of their faces. As I sat up Sky looked at me. "Your not going to go back to sleep are you?"

I shook my head.

"I'm hungry."

I said as I got up with him following me. Every one was in the kitchen talking. They looked at us but I didn't even look at them. I walked over to the ice box and pulled out more raw meat.

I sat on the counter again with Sky next to me. He was looking at the meat.

I offered him some and he smiled and took some. They others watched us for a while then started talking again.

"So Maya is still missing?"

Lily asked them.

"She's dead."

I said before I put more food in my mouth.

"How do you know?"

James said with acid in his voice. Sky was growling softly.

I put my hand over his.

"They killed her in front of me."

Fear field the room. Sky looked at me and I giggled.

"Whats so funny?"

Remus said. "You all reek of fear. And I love it."

I started to laugh harder.

"What have they done to you?"

Sirius said. Sky picked me up and took me to my room were I laughed louder. Then he left the room. I rolled off the bed laying on the floor now.

Laughing like I did back in the dungeon. I didn't know how long I was there.

_**Sirius's POV**_

Seeing Wicked like that freaked me out. That wasn't her laugh it was some one else's.

It was like a crazy person. Sky picked her up and took her to her room.

We could still hear her laughing. Then Sky came back.

"There is something you guys need to know something. Red was talking in her sleep. I asked her something and she told me."

I didn't get what he was talking about. Till he told us what he asked and what she told him.

Sky asked her what happened to her and she told him. Now Sky was telling us. "Why are you telling us for?"

James said.

"You are her friends and you have the right to know."

Then he went on. That he told us I couldn't believe it.

All the things that happened to her. And we aren't making it easy on her.

But what really got me was that she ate some of the Death Eaters to live. But what I don't get is why she just started to laugh after she told us.

That Maya was killed in front of her. But the part that thing that got me.

Was the guys that raped her and what she did to them. No wonder she was eating the meat raw.

"Ok I understand why she was eating the meat raw but why where you?"

I said to Sky. He looked at me.

"I'm not telling you. Not tell she is better."

That really pissed me off. Then something hit me.

"Why do you call Wicked Red for?"

He looked at us then started to laugh.

"You really don't know do you?"

All of us looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?"

He leaned up against the wall.

"Do you know when 'Red and The Pack' started?"

He asked us. We shook our heads.

"It stared in your second year. I bet you didn't know that 'Wicked' is a Metamorphmagus?"

Only Lily and Remus knew what that was. Lily told us what it was.

"No she never told us. But how do you know?"

Remus said.

"Cause that's how she changes in to Red. That is why I call her Red. She is the Red form Red and The Pack."

Then his eyes turned cold.

"Who did you have playing at your wedding Potter? She was there. She asked us to come and play cause that was her gift to her friends. Even though you didn't have her as the Maid of Honor. She might not like to wear a dress but she would have for you. Cause she would do anything for a friend. You guys _knew_ her better then me. Before this happened. Now you don't know anything."

He was pissed. Then he just left the room and headed back to Wicked's room. "Did you guys know any of that?"

I asked my mates.

"No we didn't."

Remus said. Then James looked at the clock.

"Wonder when Peter is going to be back."

Peter has been gone a lot lately. It seems he doesn't want to be around Wicked at all.

Then speak of the devil. Peter just walked in.

"How is Wicked?"

He asked in a squeaky voice.

"We think she has gone mad."

There was a look on his face.

"R-really? That's not good at all."

He sound sad but his face didn't.

Wonder what is going on with him? ? ?


	17. The Father & The Warning

_**Chapter 17: The Father & The Warning **_

_**Wicked's POV**_

I was still on the floor laughing. When Sky came back.

"What am I going to do with you Red."

He said as he picked me up and placed me on the bed. I stopped laughing and just looked at him.

"I have to get going but I be back soon. Ok?"

I nodded then he kissed my forehead. I watched him leave then I laid down and closed my eyes.

When I did that the nightmares started up once again. . . .

Have you ever had the feeling someone is watching you when you sleep? I have but this time it felt like they were right up in my face.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my eyes? I jumped back to see a beautiful man standing up.

But there was something coming out of his back. This man had the same eyes that I do.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

I said as I looked for a way out.

"Who am I? I thought you would know by now."

It couldn't be or could it be?

"Are you my father?"

I said in a weak voice. He smiled at me then sat down on my bed.

"Yes my Little one. Sorry I haven't been around but the Rules wouldn't let me. But now I can."

I didn't get what he was saying.

"What Rules and what are those coming out of your back?"

I said cause I couldn't look away from them. He smiled at me.

"These are called wings and that's a long story. Let me explain what I am. I am a Fallen Angel. Yes there are angels and there are demons. The Fallens did something bad to be kicked out of Heaven. But we try to do the right thing so we came be welcomed back." I looked at his face. I could see were I got some of my looks from.

"If you're a Fallen when what did you do to be kicked out of Heaven?"

I didn't mean to ask but it just slipped out.

"I fell in love with your mother and we had you."

My heart stopped. It was my fault that he was kicked out.

"I'm sorry."

I said as a tear ran down my face. But he just wiped it away.

"I'm not sorry baby girl. Let me finish. They said if I do what they say I can come back and be with your mother. I couldn't speak to you at all. But I could see you but you couldn't see me. If I did they would kill you. Angels aren't aloud to mate with humans. But your mother wasn't just any kind of human she was a witch and a werewolf. So that pus what I am makes you more powerful then anything on this planet. They wanted to kill you when you were born. But I talked them out of it. If your mother was to raise you to be good and not evil. Then you were aloud to live. But then a very evil Fallen found out about you."

He looked away from me.

"He found out about you and now he wants you for his own. They told me if that happens then you will be killed. But what you showed down in that dungeon proved that you are on our side. Even if you went mad. But cause you are part angel I can put you back into your right mind hopefully."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"If I'm part angel then why don't I have wings or powers?"

He smiled and put a hand over mine.

"I have to block your angel powers till they said it was time. And for your wings I don't know if you will get them or not."

I looked out of my window.

"If you are here now then they must want something from me right?"

My father looked away from me.

"Yes they do. I told them I will pass on what they want. You don't have to do it. But if you don't they wont help you out or let you in to Heaven when you die."

So if I didn't help them then I was fucked. But I just want to see my mothers face again.

"What do they want me to do?"

I said as I looked back at him. He smiled.

"You are so much like me but then again more like your mother."

My eyes turned gold.

"Sorry."

I said.

"Don't be its who you are. They want you to stop this war before something really bad happens."

I took a deep breath.

"Ok if I try and stop the war and something goes wrong what will happen?"

I knew what he was going to said.

"Then this world we be destroyed and every thing you love will die. The earth will become a battle field for demon and angels. That is something you don't want to happen." So if fuck this up we are all die.

"Ok so how do I do this?"

I asked him. He looked out of the window.

"First you have to destroy the one who is starting this war then kill the Fallen that is controlling him."

That didn't sound to bad.

"Ok I do it."

I said and he gave me a weak smile.

"I will be able to help you with your powers but first I need to unlock them."

Then he did something that I couldn't believe. He put his mouth over mine but it wasn't a kiss it was more like CPR.

Cause something went down my throat. Then I felt something warm running through my veins.

"It will take a week for all your knew powers to come. I could have done it all at once but it might kill you. So for the next week you will be able to do stuff that you wouldn't think you could do. When that happens I will be coming to get you so I can teach you how to use them."

I smiled at him. I was a little mad at him for not being there for me.

But he did it to keep me alive.

"What is your name?"

I asked him. A blush spread across his face.

"Oh will we don't have names but your mother gave me a name. She use to call me Jason."

So Jason was my father.

"Jason? Really? That who she would dream about."

I said he looked at me confused.

"Mum use to talk in her sleep a lot and the only name she would say was Jason." His face was red by now.

"I see wish I was there for the both of you."

The sadness in his voice hurt my heart.

"Its ok dad things happen for a reason."

That helped him a little.

"I better get going before your friend found out that I'm here. You cant tell your friends about me ok baby girl. But before I leave I have to warn you. One of your closes friends is a traitor."

Then in a flash of light he was gone.

And I was alone in my room once again. . . .


	18. Who is The Traitor

_**Chapter 18: Who is The Traitor**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

My mind started to go back to normal. But some parts were to far gone.

To go back but that might not be so bad. As I laid on me bed I kept think about what Jason said.

That one of my friends is a traitor but who is it? I know for sure it was Remus or Sirius.

James wouldn't betray his friend. Lily at first I would say cause her and Snape were friends and they might still be.

Then there is Peter. . .Wait they night I smelled his blood and that was a lot for some one to lose.

Jumping out of my bed not thinking about putting on more clothes. I walked out of my room in my bra and panties.

Ever one was in the kitchen and Peter was sitting on the other side of the table. As he looked up he saw me.

The look in his eyes told me. That he was a rat trapped by a cat.

He was the only one that saw me.

"Have you ever been capture Wormtail?"

I said in a low voice. Every one jumped at the sound of my voice.

They looked at me but my eyes were locked on Peter.

"What are you talking about Wicked?"

James said as they looked from me to Peter.

"When they had me his scent came through the door. By how much blood there was you would think they had him."

No one spoke then Sirius spoke.

"I think that was when we were trying to find you. A bunch of Death Eaters found us and we battled. Peter got the worst of it. Some of the Death Eaters must have gotten some of it on them."

I looked over at him. He was telling the true.

I really don't remember the date.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure."

I said as I turned to leave Lily said.

"Why did you want to know Mercy?"

I stopped and looked at her. My eyes turned gold.

"Its not Mercy anymore Lily. And to make sure of something."

Then I walked back to my room. I could feel the new power in me.

I didn't know what to do with it. I still had a week to go before Jason would be coming back.

I stopped at my door. Its been so long since I was out side.

I walked to the back door and opened it. It was sunny out but the air was cool. Fall was coming. I loved the Fall.

But the cool air didn't bother me as I stepped out. I walked a few feet and looked up. The sun felt good but as I looked at me body you could see my bones.

That really didn't bother me. I have to get stronger.

Years ago I made a vow that I will hunt down the monster that killed my mum. At this thought I took off running.

I ran down the same path I use to run. But now it didn't feel like it use to.

Now it just felt like. . .while there is no words to describe it. What Jason told me that I was more powerful.

I want to live to protected the ones I love. Like my mum did for me.

I wanted to phase but I needed more food. Then someone was behind me I turned and made who ever was be hind me rise up in the air.

With out lifting my hand all the way up. I turned around to see Sirius looking at me scared.

I put him down and he just looked at me.

"Dumbledore came by and he wanted me to give you this."

He held out my old wand. I took a step back.

"I don't need that anymore."

I said as I turned around.

"What do you mean you don't need it anymore. With out it you cant protected your self."

I looked at him.

"I can protected my self with out that little thing."

He looked pissed.

"Without this little thing you cant use your magic."

I turned back around.

"I lifted you up in the air with out it. I can to more with out that. I'm not like you Sirius and I will never be."

I said as I turned back and started to run again.

_**Sirius's POV**_

I watched her run off. I really wish she would put on some clothes on.

But if I follow her she might just hit me. So I just turned around and headed back to the house.

Dumbledore was still here.

"Whats wrong Sirius?"

He asked me as I walked into the room. I handed Wicked's wand to him.

"You couldn't find her?"

Dumbledore asked.

"No I found her."

I paused cause I didn't know how to say this.

"She said she doesn't need it anymore."

I waited for them to yell gotcha but no one did.

"I see. I was wondering how long it would take her."

He said more to him self then to the rest of us.

"What do you mean Dumbledore?"

Lily asked. He smiled at her.

"I cant tell you right now. But soon I will. I just need to go and talk to her. Is she running Sirius?"

He said as he looked at me.

"Yes she is."

Then the Headmaster got up and left the house. I looked at the rest of them.

I really wanted to tell them what Wicked said to me. But there was something forcing me to keep my mouth shut.

So I just sat there. Peter got up and said he had to be some where.

A few minutes after he left. I felt that I could talk to them again.

"There is something I need to tell you about Wicked."

They all looked at me.

"She can use magic with out her wand."

I said in a low voice. James looked at me.

"That cant be. Without our wands we cant do magic."

I looked out the window.

"And she said that she will never be like us and she will never be."

Ok she didn't say us but it sounded better.

"Its true that she can to magic with out a wand. She lifted me in the air with out it."

That feeling I had when I was in the air. Made me feel sick in my stomach.

It was magic but wasn't like ours. Wicked's magic felt more powerful then anything I very felt in my life.

"But how could she do that?"

Remus said as he looked at me.

"I really don't know Moony."

I said as I closed my eyes.

I guess I fell asleep. Cause the next thing I knew there was shouting and loud noises.

Coming from the kitchen. I got up and ran to the kitchen.

Wicked thankfully had clothes on was on this time. Was on top of Peter on the table.

From were I was it didn't look right.

"I knew it was you! How could you do this to us! You were our friend and you betray us like that!"

Wicked yelled. Peter was to scared to say anything.

James and the other were trying to claim her down.

"Wicked calm down you don't know what your saying. Your not in your right mind."

James was saying and the didn't help at all. Her eyes were gold but they were turning red.

"You been wondering how the Death Eaters knew everything. Think back who was there at all the meeting? Peter is their spy. I should have know this was going to happened. Only a _**RAT**_ would do something like this."

Wait was he being able to turn into a rat would betray us? I didn't understand. "Wicked what are you saying and how do you know its Peter."

Remus said.

"After Dumbledore was done talking to me. I saw Peter leaving so I followed him. He meant up with some Death Eaters. I stayed away but I could hear ever word they said. Cause of you a lot of people are died!"

She yelled. But at this point you could feel this power coming off her and it wasn't good.

It felt like rage but you could see and feel it. Then some one else came in.

"Mercy calm down."

Dumbledore said. But she didn't.

"Not till he says why he did it for."

She said as her hair started to turn more white. Then Peter said in a low voice.

"Cause your side is going to lose and I want to live. Not die like you all going to be."

Wicked smiled and got off him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wormtail how could you do this to your friends."

Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Its not that I hate you. I just want to be on the winning side."

I couldn't help my self but as he got to his feet I punched him in the face.

"Sirius!"

Lily screamed. Peter just hit the floor crying.

Dumbledore didn't try to stop it.

"So what are we going to do with him?"

Remus said.

"Take his wand and put him in the cage in the basement I put up a barrier. So he cant get out or do anything."

I knew what she meant by do anything like change into a rat and leave. Dumbledore looked at her and she looked at him.

"Do what she says after we get what we need out of him I will take him to Azkaban my self."

So James and I picked him up and took him to the basement and locked him up. How could one of our best mates do this to us?


	19. Can She Go Back

_**Chapter 19: Can She Go Back**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

Since we put Wormtail in the cage. The Death Eaters haven't had a clue of what we been up to.

The Marauders were having a very hard time believing that Wormtail would do something like that to them.

I was the same way for about a few minutes. Then I saw him as a traitor who would have killed us.

If he had the chance to. James seem to be taking it the hardest.

"How could he do this to us? We were his best friend."

I was reading a book in the sitting room this evening. I was tired of being in my room.

But now that I'm out here I wish I was back in my room. Remus was sitting next to me thinking.

Lily was in the kitchen. And Sirius was on the floor reading the paper.

"Wicked how did you know what there was a traitor?"

I looked up from my book. James was staring at me.

"I started to know when the Death Eaters started to know what we were up to. But at first I didn't know who it was or if they had something that was letting them hear what we way at the meetings. Cause any of the Order could just listen at the door or window. We didn't put up barriers to keep other people out. If we did then I would have figured out who it was last year. And many of us wouldn't have to die."

I said. Ever one was listening to me.

Lily was standing in the door way. Sirius and Remus was looking at me.

Even some of the other Order members. That just came in was Frozen in place listening to me.

"But how did you know to look at Peter?"

Lily said as she sat next to James. I couldn't tell them that Jason told me that one of my friends was a traitor.

"I was looking at all of you in the begging. But non of you fit it. Not even Peter at first. But since I been back. He looked nerves and he started to stay away from me. Didn't any of you noticed that?"

They nodded their heads.

"But it was when he left the house that day made me think it was him. And I was right. The look in his eyes told me he was scared of something."

I closed my book. I didn't feel like reading or even talking.

I got up looked at them all. Told then good night and head for my room.

But I had to pass the basement door on my way to my room. I stopped and put my ear up against the door.

He was sleeping. He snored in his sleep.

Its been a few days since we put him there. And Dumbledore said I had to wait for him to come back.

Before I cold talk to him. So back in my room I just laid down and reopened my book.

Then someone knock on my door. I got up and opened it to see Remus standing on the other side smiling at me.

"Hello Remus."

I said as I let him in my room.

"Hello Wicked. How are you doing?"

I sat back on my bed.

"Ok and you?"

He sat next to me.

"I'm ok to. But there is something that I wanted to say to you. Since you came back."

Then he did something that I didn't see coming.

"I'm sorry for being a ass whole to you before you were capture. Can you fore give me?"

He had tears in is eyes. I didn't know what to say.

I just sat there looking at him.

"Umm sure I for give you."

I said after a while in shock.

"Thank you Wicked."

He went to hug me and I just moved away.

"Whats wrong?"

Remus sounded hurt.

"Sorry I just cant stand being touched by a wizard."

It just brings back what they did to me.

"It it cause of what they did?"

I nodded my head.

"I really don't think I will get over it any time soon."

Remus got up.

"I really am sorry."

Then he left my room. I hated hurting him but no matter how much I wanted to for get.

I just couldn't do it. Then I pulled out the choker that Remus got me and looked at it.

As I looked at it something was scratching at my door. I got up and walked over to see Shadow there.

I smiled as I picked him up and took him back to my bed. He licked me and curled up next to me.

I forgot about him.

"I'm so sorry Shadow."

I said in a low voice. He didn't hear me but he rubbed his head against my leg.

The choker was still in the box that I had it in. Then I put my hand on it as I pulled it out.

As I put it on I smiled.

_**Can I ever go back to how I was before?**_


	20. GoodBye

_**Chapter 20: Good-Bye**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

I woke up with Shadow licking my face. I smiled as I got up and dressed.

Picking up Shadow we headed for the kitchen. No one was up so I made him some food.

Then got me some as while. Sitting on the floor behind the counter.

Sirius and Remus came in and sat down at the table. They didn't know I was in the kitchen with them.

"So Remus are you trying to get back with Wicked?"

Sirius asked Moony. Remus coughed.

"No I'm trying to get back with her. I just want to be her friend. What about you Patfoot."

I heard Remus laugh softly.

"Why is your face going red Sirius?"

I smiled to my self.

"I don't know. I want to but I don't think she would want me back. After what I did to her."

He said in a low voice. I didn't know if I wanted to be with any one or not.

Don't get me wrong I like them but I don't know if it is still love or not.

"I had a dream about her last night. It was the night that we made love for the first time."

Now my face was red. I remember that night when me and Sirius had sex for the first time.

We were drunk and it was fun. I couldn't help my self but to giggle.

"Who's there?"

Sirius said as I popped up and looked at them. Sirius's face was a blood red.

"Hi."

I said as I picked up Shadow. They just watched me as I walked passed them to the sitting room.

It wasn't long till Dumbledore came. We went to see Peter.

Peter didn't know anything about what his master was up to. So we made sure that he couldn't get away.

Then we brought him up and every one said there good byes. I was out side in the back.

I was standing on a tree branch watching the clouds. I missed the sun and the heat that comes off it.

Then I heard people come towards tree I was in.

"Hey Wicked we are going to go shopping. Did you want to come with us?"

Lily said. I had Shadow on my shoulder.

I jumped down and looked at them.

"Sure why not. I need to pick up some stuff."

At the time I wish I knew what was going to happen. Wish I talked them out of it.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short and boring I am really having a hart time thinking what to write next. Please for give me. If you have any thing you want to see or know please let me. And I will put it in the next Chapter.**_


	21. What Have I Done

_**I wanted to say thanks to Black-Rose Marley. Rose wanted to see Wicked drunk again and hook up with someone. So this chapter is going to be about that. I really hope you like this chapter Rose. And thank you for all the reviews you did. Keep them up and let me know what you want to read next. ^.^**_

_**Chapter 21: What Have I Done**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

We went shopping. Since Peter wasn't at HQ any more we didn't think the Death Eaters.

Would find out that we were going to shopping. But some how they knew.

We got most of the shopping done went the wind blew. I put up a barrier just in time.

Spells came out of no were.

"RUN!"

I yelled as they turned to see what was happening. I put my self in front of them. "Go I meet you at the house!"

They didn't talk back they left and I pulled out some smoke bombs. Then through them on to the ground and took off and apparated.

I walked out of the woods and every one was waiting for me.

"Oh thank god you are ok!"

Lily said that as she ran and through her self at me. I stood there looking at the other.

"I'm ok Lily there is no need to cry."

I looked over at James and mouthed.

_Get your wife off me please._

He came over and tried to get her off. It took all three of them.

Damn how much did I needed a drink. But thanks to the Death Eaters I couldn't get any.

I went to the kitchen to see if they had any. Nope they didn't.

So I waited for the sun to go down. I changed my looks so no one would know it was me.

As I walked out the back door. So no one would see me leave.

But Remus was out side.

"Were are you going Wicked?"

He said as he looked at me. I looked at me.

"I need a drink and I be back later. Please don't tell the others Remus?"

I asked him.

"I wont tell them. But be careful."

I smiled and hugged him. But before I pulled away I kissed his cheek.

His face turned pink and smiled at me as I left.

I found a wizard pub. I walked in and all the wizards turned at looked at me.

As I walked to the bar I saw some hot guys here. But there was one at the bar that didn't care that I was there.

I walked over and sat a few chairs away from him.

"What would you like?"

Said the bartender.

"A bottle of Fire Whiskey and one shot glass."

He look at me with a smile and got me what I asked for. I paid him and gave him a good tip.

"Thank you miss let me know if you need anything let me know."

I smiled at him.

"Your welcome and I will."

Then he walked off. I poured me a shot.

The guy that was sitting a few chairs away started to look at me.

Half way through the bottle the guy was starting to move closer to me. Then he was be side me.

"Hello."

He said to me. I looked over at him and smile.

"Helloooo."

I said then I started to giggle.

"My name is Regulus."

That name rang a bell. But at the time I couldn't think.

"Its nice to meet you Regulus, I am Piper."

It was the first name that popped in my head.

"What a sexy name."

He said making my face go red.

"Oh really."

I said as I took another shot.

"Oh yes really. I never seen a woman like you before."

He put a hand on top of mine. He was drunk and he was looking for a girl to have sex with.

"You not bad looking your self."

He smiled and started to rub my hand.

"Really thanks. I'm staying at a place close to here."

I smiled back and kissed him on his lips. Regulus kissed me back.

"Lets go back to your place."

He nodded and helped me up. I took my bottle as we walk to his place.

We both finished the bottle before we got to his place. As he tried to unlock the door.

I was kissing and sucking on his neck. He was moaning softly.

"That's not fair."

He said as he got the door open. Regulus pulled me closer to him as he took me to his room.

We bumped into the walls and tripped a few times. When we finally got to his room.

He pushed me on to his comfy bed. He got on top of me.

Kissing me and running his hands up and down my body. Making my body go hot and wet if places.

Regulus pulled off my shirt and took off my bra.

"You have some nice breasts I love them."

Then he started to suck on them and pinch my nipples. Making me moan load and grip the sheets.

"Oh Regulus yes!"

I said as he sucked harder. I could feel his smirk against my skin.

Then his hands slid down my body to my jeans. Just like my shirt and bra my jeans and knickers came off.

I was laying naked on his bed. He smirked at me and I sat up and put my ands on his hips.

He looked down at me. I smirked back up at him. As I undid his pants and shirt. They fell to the floor and all that was left was his boxers. I moved to my hands and knees.

Then I pulled down his boxers. Regulus is huge down here.

I smiled as I pulled him on to the bed. I made him lay on his back.

Then I got between his legs and started to suck on his dick. He moaned and thrusted up into my mouth.

I smiled as I went faster. It didn't take long for him to cum.

I swallowed it all then he pulled me up and kissed me. Then he rolled me over so that he was on top of me.

His dick as pressing up against my pussy. I moaned as it rubbed against me.

"You like that. Want me to put it into you deep."

He said as he pulled away from our kiss.

"Yes Regulus!"

I said as he moved my legs to where he wanted them to be. Then he thrusted hard into me.

We both moan load as he pushed his huge dick deeper into my pussy.

_**Regulus's POV**_

I meet this hot woman at a pub and took her back to my place. Her name is Piper and she as a rocken body.

Now I was deep in side her. Her face was pink and her eyes were closed.

Piper was biting her lower lip. I smiled down at her as I went faster.

She started to moan then start to yell then screaming with pleasure. I'm so glad that I have a barrier up around my place.

I put my face in to her neck breathing hard. Then I started to kiss her neck.

Her arms and legs wrapped around me. Pipers nails dug into my back.

It hurt but at the same time it felt good. I went harder and she screamed loader. "I'M GOING TO CUM! ! !"

Piper screamed. I felt her tighten up then she cam hard.

Then I did the same but I pushed my self deeper into her and field her sweet pussy up with my hot cum. I was panting hard as I started up again but she rolled over.

So that she was on top.

"Now its my turn."

Piper said as she started to ride my hard dick.

I woke up the next day with a beauty in my arms. Piper had her head on my chest with a sleepy little smile on her face.

I couldn't help my self but to smile down at her. She looks different from last night then again I was drunk off my ass.

Then again she looks like my brothers old friend that stayed with us that one summer. I couldn't remember her name.

Back then I did have a small crush on her. Even if she was in Gryffindor.

She was bad ass and smart. I wonder what ever happened to her.

Then Piper opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes got big but the smile was still on her face.

"Morning Piper."

I said as I sat up pulling her with me.

"Morning Regulus. Umm can I ask you something?"

She said in a low voice. I smiled down at her.

"Sure you can Piper."

Her face went pink.

"Whats your last name?"

She said.

"Its Black why?"

Piper looked away from me. Something told me that she new me and she need to leave.

"Is there something wrong Piper?"

She turned back at me and smiled.

"I told a friend that I'm staying with that I be back last night and she might start to worry about me. I need to go."

She said as she pulled away from me and got up. I watched her as she got dressed. I pulled on my jeans.

"I would like to see you again. How can I get in touch with you?"

I asked her. She looked at me.

"I write you a letter and you can keep the owl I sent it to you. So it will know were to find me."

Piper is hiding something from me. Why wont she tell me how to get a hold of her?

It was like she knew what I was thinking.

"Sorry I would tell you. But I have very bad people after me."

She said in a low voice. Did she mean the Death Eaters?

If so why would they want her for? The only one we are looking for is a girl named Mercy.

But other then that they didn't tell us about Piper.

"Ok Piper and I hope to hear from you soon."

I hugged her and stole kissed from her. Then I watched her leave my places.

_**Wicked's POV**_

As I left Regulus's place I headed home. Remus was waiting for me in the sitting room.

No one else was up. I sat down next to him.

"Were have you been? Thought you were going to come home last night?"

He didn't sound mad but there was something in his voice.

"Sorry Remus I got drunk and I found a place to stay."

I said he looked at me. It made me fell bad.

Like a girlfriend cheating on her boyfriend.

"Have you heard anything from Sirius's brother?"

I asked changing the subject. Remus looked shocked at me.

"Umm yeah he joined the Death Eaters. Why did you bring he up for?"

My heart stopped.

"I think I saw me last night. But then again I was drunk."

I said with a giggle. He nodded his head.

"Will I waited up all night so I'm going to bed night."

Then he got up and headed for his room. I got up and went to my room.

As I put up a barrier I got undressed. I laid down and put my face into the pillow.

_I didn't know he was a Death Eater. I didn't know that was Regulus Black. Sirius's younger brother that I slept with._

Then I screamed into my pillow.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE! ! !"


	22. Will They For Give Me

_**I bet none of you saw that cuming? So what did you think of Regulus? He has been seen since Black Love and it was only once. I'm thinking about bringing him into the story more. At first I didn't think about him at all but since Rose wanted to see Wicked drunk and with someone. When I read that review Regulus popped up in my head. What would Sirius and Remus do when they find out about what happened between them? That is if they find out. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to Rose I have a few good ideas for some chapters. So hopefully there will be some new chapters up soon.**_

_**Chapter 22: Will They For Give Me**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

I yelled into my pillow for a few hours. I couldn't believe what I did.

I mean Regulus is Sirius's brother. They might be different but they are so alike in bed.

That man knew how to make me scream. Remus and Sirius couldn't do that, that fast in bed

Then someone knocked on my door. I got up and went to the door.

Sirius was standing of the other side of it. The one of two guys that I didn't want to see right now was at my door.

"Hey Wicked what you doing?"

He asked me. I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Just laying down and think. Why?"

I asked his feet.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today?"

He said to me.

"Umm sure what did you want to do?"

I asked his feet again.

"Is there something wrong Wicked?"

Sirius's voice had worry in it now.

"No why do you ask?"

He put a hand under my chin and lifted it up so he could look me in the eyes. "Cause your not looking at me."

When I looked into his eyes I see Regulus.

"Sorry I went out drinking last night and my head hurts a little."

His eyes got wider.

"You went out and you didn't tell me."

I closed my eyes.

"I made sure no one could recognize me."

When I opened my eyes his face was closer to mine.

"Ok but why did you take someone with you?"

I pulled away.

"Cause I need some time away from every one. Besides I like to drink alone."

That was a lie and he knew it.

"You don't like drinking alone. You remember that night when we first made love?"

I nodded as I went and sat down. He followed him and closed the door.

"Yes I remember that night."

I said he put his hand on my leg.

"That night did you really wanted to have sex with me?"

I looked at him. He looked sad.

"Yes Sirius if I didn't then I wouldn't have."

He smiled as he looked at him.

"But why me?"

I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Whats so funny?"

He sounded pissed. I smiled at him.

"What do you mean why you?"

Now his face turned red.

"Why did you want to have sex with me? I shagged a lot of birds. So me?"

I laid back on my bed.

"I all was had that think of you and Remus Sirius. But for my first time I wanted it to be with you. Don't ask me why we just wanted you to be our first."

He rubbed his hand up my leg.

"So you and your wolf wanted me?"

I nodded my head.

"Wicked?"

Sirius said in a low voice. I looked up at him.

"Yes Sirius?"

I said as I looked up at him.

"I. . .I want to ask you something."

I sat up and looked at him.

"What is it Sirius?"

But he just kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed him back.

Sirius and Regulus didn't kiss the same way. If I had to pick who was the better kisser it has to be Sirius.

What if I was Regulus's first time? Cause his kiss was shy and he didn't know what to do.

But the sex was great. Why am I thinking about this for?

Sirius laid me back and got on top of me. His hands went all over my body.

I pulled him closer to my body. Pressed up against him he moaned.

I smiled in to our kiss and undid his pants.

"Oh I was going to take it slow but if you want to go all the way then I be happy to."

I smiled up at him.

"That's what I thought you wanted to do in the first place."

Sirius smiled down at me. His hair gotten longer.

I like it like this it gives me something to pull.

After a few hours of hot sex we jumped in the shower. Then we went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Remus was sitting there. He looked up at us as we walked in.

"Hey James and Lily left but they said they should be back in a few hours."

We nodded our heads and sat down.

"So Sirius did Wicked tell you that she might have seen your brother."

My heart skipped a beat. Sirius looked at me.

"Really? She didn't say anything!"

Sirius's said as he looked at me.

"Was this last night?"

I was to scared to open my mouth. So I nodded my head.

"Was it him? I haven't heard from him since school."

My mind was racing. Should I tell him the truth or should I lie?

But if I lie then I couldn't live with my self. I didn't have to tell them I slept with him.

"Yes I did."

I said in a low voice as I looked down at my hands.

"Really did you talk to him?"

I nodded my head. Remus looked at me.

"How did you know its him?"

Sirius said. I took a deep breath and told them how I meet him.

Then just told him we talked and it just slipped.

"Then we went back to his place. He let me crash on his couch."

There eyes got huge.

"Really you just crashed on his couch?"

Sirius said. Did he know something.

"Why do you ask?"

Sirius looked at me.

"Cause I know my brother. If you looked hot then he would have done more then that."

There was rage deep down in his voice. Will its just better to just tell them.

"Ok you got me I slept with him. But we were so drunk and it didn't mean anything."

Sirius got up.

"I knew you would be pissed but I was drunk before he started talking to me. He didn't give me his last name and he wasn't as good as you two."

I said with out thinking. They looked at me.

"I knew there was something up when you got back."

Remus said in a sad voice. He was hurt.

"If you wanted to shag one of us would have been happy to do that."

I stood up.

"I didn't think I was going to shag any one when I left. All I wanted to do was have a few drinks and have fun. Your not going to for give me our you two?"

The look that they gave me told me enough. They wouldn't forgive me this time. So I just left the room and headed back to mine. There was a note on my pillow.

It was from my dad. He would be here tonight around 11 to pick me up.

So I fell asleep so I would be ready.


	23. Training Starts Tonight

_**Chapter 23: Training Starts Tonight**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

I woke with a few minutes to spar. I washed my face and then went out side through my window.

I didn't know were he was going to be so I headed for the woods. There on a fallen tree was Jason.

He smiled at me as I got closer. Jason stood up when I got closer.

"Hello my daughter how are you."

He said but he must have known what happened. Cause he had concern in his voice when he said that.

"The two guys in my life that I love hate me for something I didn't mean to. I was drunk and I didn't know he was his brother."

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok we better get going and you can tell me about it."

I nodded my head and he put his arms around me. Then he spread his wings and we took off.

It made my stomach hurt but after that. It was fun.

_**So tell me what happened. Oh just think it and I will hear it. **_

That kinda freaked me out a little. But I told him what happened and who I slept with.

_**It must be nice being half human. Angels and Fallen Angels only fall in love once. **_

That must suck for them.

_**Not really its just if you fall in love with a human it does suck. You have to watch them grow old and watch them die. But then they can be angels if the choose to be.**_

He chuckled in his head. I wondered what was funny.

_**Sorry its just that your mother is in training right now as we speak. To become a Healer Angel. **_

When he said this my heart started to pick up. If she becomes a Angel while I be able to see her?

_**I really don't know if you be able to. But you never know. Oh we are here.**_

Then we landed in a barrier. He let me go and it looked around.

"This place doesn't really existed so we don't have to worry about making a mess."

If that is true it felt so real to me.

"So what are we going to do first?"

I asked as I looked over at him. He smiled at me.

But the way he was smiled scared me.

"First we have to see what kind of umm I would say angel you are but your only half. So we have to figure out what kind you are."

I looked at him.

"Aren't I just like you?"

I asked feeling stupid about it. He smiled at me.

"I'm afraid not Mercy. When every one is born they have something that is different form there family. That is locked away till you die. If you go to Heaven then it is unlocked. That is were your powers come from. Since you are still alive and part angel as it is. Your powers are unlocked now so you can use them. But the problem is what powers do you have."

I sat down on a rock. And something was moving in my bag.

Then Shadow pops up and jumps on Jason's shoulder.

"Hello Shadow. Long time no see. How are you?"

Shadow started to make sounds and it seemed that Jason could understand him. "Hmmmm really? There hasn't been one in thousands of years."

I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Sorry but Shadow is one of my friends that I sent to you. To make sure you while be ok and so you have a little bit of your father with you. Even if it didn't seem like it."

I smiled as Shadow jumped into my arms and was nuzzling me and making his funny sounds.

"What were you talking about there hasn't been on in thousands of years?"

I said and he looked at me. There was worry in his eyes.

"What Shadow says is that you have the powers of the reaper. Or in better words you are the next Angel of Death."

I just looked at him with my mouth open.

"I'm the next what?"

I didn't trust my ears.

"You are the next Angel of Death. The lasted one was killed and we don't know how that was possible. Or he just faded away cause there is another one or you would be better stronger then he could be. You are the better Angel of Death."

I fell to my knees.

"There is nothing wrong with it. With you being the new Death the monsters of the world will be gone for a long time. We need you. Besides you will be also the humans Death as while. Meaning that you can save life's that was taking away."

Is he telling me that people this is killed by he-who-shall-no-be-named. I can bring them back?

"Yes you can. But first you need to learn how to use and control your powers."

I nodded and then we started my training.

The sun was starting to come up. I was dirty and sweaty.

"That will be enough for tonight. I while get you tonight. So I take back and take a shower and get a lot of sleep."

I fell asleep on the way home. I really don't remember who I got back into my room.

I took a shower but before I went to bed I looked into the mirror. My hair was more white then black now.

And I been back for a short while now. My hair is growing fast since I cut it.

Its down past my shoulders now. My eyes looking like they were changing colors. Then again I was so tired it was even funny. So I made my way to the bed and fell face down and fell asleep.

I was so tired that I didn't even dream.

Some one was knocking on my door. I got up and went to it.

It was Sirius he looked mad.

"OH! Now you are not going to even come out and talk to us!"

I punched him in the face and he flew back and hit the wall.

"I came out when I feel like it Black! Besides you are being a ass hole! I know what I did was wrong but it was just like that night with you and me!"

I yelled and there was Order members was just staring at us. I could feel something inside me.

Was it just me or am I seeing red. I turned back and slammed the door.

Put up a barrier and fell back asleep. But this time I was seeing a battle field covered in blood and body's.

I was walking through it smiling. I had a scythe made out of bones and metal.

It was huge and there was nothing left alive. I looked down at my own body and it was covered in blood.

Not mine blood but others blood. There was a small river so I walked over to it to wash off the blood.

But as I looked down. I couldn't believe was I was seeing.

My eyes was a different color not gold or purple. They were a fiery red I didn't feel them but there was wings coming out of my back.

There were jet black with blood color feathers among them. Or it was just the blood I was covered in.

Something evil was behind me and before I could look I woke up in a cold sweat.


	24. Forgiveness

_**Chapter 24: Forgiveness **_

_**Sirius's POV**_

I slid down the wall after she punched me. She looked so tired but what she said hurt a little.

But what she said was still ringing in my ears. I understand she was drunk but how could he be there and they had sex.

Remus said that when she got back she smelled like sex. How could she sleep with him.

My face was hurting as I got up from the ground. I walked back to my bed and laid down.

At lest Regulus is safe for now. But how did she find him?

They show up at the same pub. Then they got drunk and he took her back to his place.

I guess I shouldn't be so mad at her. The first time we made love we were both drunk.

He is my younger brother. Wicked would have been attracted to him like she is with me.

I wonder if she like it or not. I really should go and say I was sorry.

So I got up and went back to her room. I knocked on the door. It took her a while but when she opened the door.

Wicked was soaking in sweat. She was shacking a little.

"What do you want Sirius?"

She said in a tired voice. It sounds and looks like she stayed up all night.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. About how I was with you."

She gave me a small smile and took a step towards me. Then she put her head on my chest.

I smiled and put my arms around her. Wicked was cold.

"You need to change or you will get sick."

She looked up at me.

"Can you help me?"

She said in a low voice.

"Yes."

Then we walk back into her room. Her body looked banged up like she was in a fight.

Besides that her body still looks good. She saw me looking at her body.

Her face turned red.

"You ok?"

I said in a husky voice. Wicked smirk and pulled me to the bed.

She pushed me on to the bed then laid on top of me. Wicked looked down at me then she kissed me.

But her kiss was weak and I knew she was to tired. What has she been doing to be like this.

I moved her over so that she was laying beside me. She looked at me.

"You need your rest. I let you sleep after you rest we can have some fun."

I said then I kissed her lips. I got up to leave and she just watched me as I closed the door.


	25. Few Months After Training

_**Chapter 25: Few Month After Training **_

_**Wicked's POV**_

Its been a few months since I started my training with my father. My shadow powers was strong then the old Angel of Death.

Or that's what fathers says. Sirius and I made up.

So with my training done I had more time with him. Remus didn't like it so much but when I try to get close to him.

He just pulls away from me. It hurts me when he does that.

So now I'm laying in my bed crying.

_**What have I done to make him mad at me?**_

Then a knock came to from my door. I got up and walked over to the door.

It was Sirius and when he looked at me. He came in closed the door and put his arms around me.

Then he pulled me to the bed and made me sit on his lap.

"Its ok love I'm here for you."

He didn't know that Remus didn't like me anymore. I had my face pressed against his neck and the tears kept pouring out.

He held me tight and whispered stuff in my ear to calm me down. It helped but I still felt bad.

"Why does he hate me?"

I said in a very low voice that I didn't think Sirius could hear me.

"Who hates you?"

He said back to me.

"Remus."

I said in a numb voice.

"He doesn't hate yo-"

Before he could finish I said.

"He doesn't want to be around me."

He pulled me back.

"Really I didn't notice. I wonder why he is acting like that."

I put my face back on his neck.

"I don't know and it hurt to see him like that."

Sirius made a sound in the back of his throat. It sounded cute but it was one of his angry grows.

I didn't say anything cause he would get pissed. So I just licked his neck and he moaned.

"That's not fair I'm trying to be mad but your turning me on."

I giggled softly.

"Oh really."

I said as I smirk and moved my self. So that my legs was on ether side of his legs.

I could feel his dick get hard. So I wiggled my hips and he moaned louder.

I giggled and he looked at me with a red face.

"You think this is funny do you?"

Said Sirius as he rolled over. I was under him and he had me pined.

His mouth was now on my neck now. When he did this I started to moan.

"And you call this fair?"

I managed to say.

"Maybe."

He said as his hands felt my body. We started to take each others clothes and play with each other.

After a few hours I got up and took a shower. Sirius left to his room.

When I came out of my room. Every one was in the kitchen.

Lily wasn't looking to good but I didn't say anything. It might just be the flu.

But I might just have to watch and see. If it is want I think it is.

Its going to be fun around here if it is _that_.

"What are you smiling about?"

James said as I pour me some juice.

"Am I? I didn't know I was."

I said as I sat next to Lily.

"How are you feeling?"

I asked Lily as she drank some water.

"I feel sick to my stomach."

I patted her arm trying not to smile.

"Its ok Lily you will feel better soon."

She smile weakly at me. James looked so worried that it wasn't funny.

Then I felt something.

"Whats wrong Wicked?"

James said as I stood up knocking over my drink.

"There is something evil out side the barrier."

I said. The others looked at me with worry.

"What!"

James said. It was a weak evil but if they get in then they could tell the others. Then we wouldn't be safe any more.

"All of you stay here. I go and take care of it."

Before they could say any thing. I left the kitchen then out of the house.

It was very cloudy out and that meant a lot of shadows. I stepped into the shadows and then I was in front the barrier.

It was a werewolf sniffing at the barrier. How should I kill him?

Even if most of my mind and soul is healed. But the other little bit of me that wasn't healed.

Is my thirst of blood and death. But I didn't want the blood of the innocent.

That is one of the few things that didn't get healed. I moved so fast that he didn't know what happened.

My fangs sank into his neck and I held him there till it stopped moving. Then his soul went in to me.

His body was swallowed by the shadows. Blood was still dripping from my face when I got back to the house.

I went to the hose to wash off most of the blood of the wolf. Oh how much do I love the taste of a evil werewolf.

But the blood on my shirt wouldn't come off. Even if it did they would still know what I did.

They were watching me as I washed off the blood. I walked in and they were watching me.

With out looking at them I head off to my room to change. This is who I am now if they didn't like.

Then they shouldn't watch me.


	26. James, Lily & The Baby

_**Chapter 26: James, Lily & The Baby**_

_**Lily's POV**_

It's been a little over a month now and I been feeling sick. Every morning I would throw up.

I didn't know why I was feeling like this. Even then smell of cooking meat made me feel sick.

I haven't told James about this yet. Cause I didn't want him to worry about me. just the flu I hope. I walked out of our room and headed for the kitchen.

Mercy was sitting at the table sipping some hot tea.

"Morning Lily wants some tea?"

I smiled at her.

"I don't think my stomach could handle it."

I said as I sat down. She looked like I was going to look at her the wrong way. Mercy had a sad look in her eyes but she got up and made me a cup a tea but put something in it.

"Just drink this it should help you."

She said and I took a sip. What ever she put in this was really helping me.

"Your right this is helping me."

Her eyes got a little bit big. Like she thought of something but now she knew for sure.

"That's good Lily."

She said.

"Do you know why I'm feeling like this?"

Mercy bit her lower lip.

"I might but I'm not to sure about it."

I could feel my face going hot.

"Can you tell me what you think?"

Mercy's face was red now.

"Umm I think you are pregnant Lily

I didn't believe my ears.

"Say that again."

I said. She looked at me.

"I think you are pregnant Lily."

My mouth was open now.

"Why do you think that?"

Mercy looked down smiling a little.

"You been sick for a while and you been eating a lot. And I bet the smell of cooking meat makes you sick."

How did she knew that? How long has she been watching me.

"How did you know what?"

I said as I stared at her. She looked at me with a smile.

"See it happen to muggles."

Mercy said as she took a drink of her tea.

"But I'm not to sure if I am or not."

I said in a low voice.

"Will its not safe to take you to a healer. Have you ever heard of a home pregnancies test?"

Mercy was looking at me with her eyes changing colors. From purple to gold.

I didn't know whats going on. I shook my head.

"Will I can go out and get a few so we can see."

Then she got up and started to walk out. But then she turned around.

"My room as a bathroom so you can wait in there if you like."

Then she was gone and I was there staring at the spot on the table.

.

The boys left a while after Mercy did. So I went to her room to wait.

It felt like hours but then she just came in. She had arm full of bags.

"Sorry it took so long. I got stuff just in case that you are pregnant."

She put the bags down in front of me and started to dig. Then she pulled out a long box and handed it to me.

"What do I have to do?"

I said. I really felt stupid or embarrassed.

Will at lest she is a girl and not a guy right? I can see James trying to help me out with this.

"All you have to so is uncap it and pee on the end then recap it and wait for a few minutes. Then if there is a plus sign then you are pregnant."

Ok that sounded easy enough.

"But why did you get so many and why did you get apple juice for?"

The smile that crept on her face kinda freaked me out a little.

"Will to make sure that you are really pregnant you have to take a few tests and apple juice helps you go to the loo faster. Why is your face so red Lily?"

I looked away.

"Its nothing. And how do you know so much about this?"

Mercy sat next to me.

"I read a lot of books and my mum gave me the sex talk at a very young age. So I read about it when I got older. Oh by the way I got you some books about it so you and James can read up on it."

As she said that she pulled out a lot of books. I took a deep breath then got up. "Will I better get this started before they get back."

Then I walked into the bathroom. I did want she told me to do and then I started to wait.

When you are waiting to know if your pregnant or not. It feels like hours going by very slowly.

I heard Mercy walk to the door. She didn't knock or say anything.

Just like me she was waiting. When time was up I was scared to look.

Then Mercy's voice came though the door.

"Its ok Lily take your time. If it is a plus sign you should be happy. I really think you will make a great mother Lily. Not a lot of people find there one true love. Like you and James."

I smiled to me self. She knew what to say to make me feel better.

The I looked at it and the smiled got bigger.

.

Every one was around the table even the head master was here. Mercy was sitting next to me and was smiling.

I knew I have to tell them sooner or later but I really wanted to do it later. But Mercy was right its better to get it over with.

"Umm very one I have something to say."

I said in a low voice.

_**James's POV**_

Lily spoke up at dinner. We all looked at her and her face was redder then her hair. Wicked was smiling like she knew what was going on.

"Its ok Lily take your time."

Wicked said in a low voice. Dumbledore was looked at her with a smile like he knew too.

"Lily my love what is it? Are you ok?"

I said as I put my hand into hers. She looked at me.

"I don't know how to say this but I'm. . .I'm. . .pregnant James."

If I wasn't looking at her face I wouldn't believe that she said that.

"Say that again."

Was all I could say. Wicked was the one to say it.

"She's pregnant James. That means you are going to be a daddy."

Sirius was looking at her then to me.

"Damn James I didn't think you two were going to start a family any time soon. But I'm happy for you mate."

Sirius said as he got up to hug Lily. Remus was smiling to.

"I'm so happy for you two."

Remus said as he got and hugged Lily to. Dumbledore got up and hugged them us both.

"This is great news."

I smiled at him.

"Yes it is. But Wicked how long have you knew?"

She looked at me.

"For a while but I wasn't to sure till today."

Sirius looked at her. Like he wanted her to have his child.

At first I was in shock but I am really happy that I'm going to be a father.


	27. Kill First Then Sex

_**Chapter 27: Kill First Then Sex**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

After every one found that Lily was expecting a baby. So Lily couldn't leave the house.

But we did have to take her to a healer. But with every thing that is going on.

It wasn't safe. So Dumbledore had a healer that we could trust.

But we didn't know at first how we were going to do it. James said that if I went with them.

Then they should be safe enough. Lily was really scared and that wasn't good for the baby.

So I nodded my head at the meeting. Lily seemed less scared knowing that I was going with them.

So it was the day of her meeting. I was in my crimson cloak as we walked down the ally.

My training with my father helped me out a lot. My angel's side helped my wolf side a lot.

My hearing was a lot better I could hear up to a few miles. My scents of smell was so heighten that I could smell magic.

Every one has there own scent. Black magic smelled sour so if any evil magic. Was around I would know even if they were in the shadows. That was my domain everything that hides in the shadows I know.

But so far nothing was around us. We got to the healers in time.

The healer didn't mind me putting up a barrier around her office. I was out side the door waiting for them to finish up.

It took them a long time but when they came out Lily was smiling.

"The baby is ok a little over a month old. I have to come back every month for a till the fifth month."

Lily was so happy and James looked sick. I tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

I put down the barrier before we left. But the walk to the spot we came at.

Felt longer and unsafe.

"You guys I think something bad is going to happen. You two should leave now." James didn't hesitate he pull Lily closer to him and turned. Then they were gone and I was alone with the Death Eaters that came out.

Some of them smelled like wolfs. I had my hood on as they circled me.

"Well, well, well it's the wolf girl that the Dark Lord wanted."

Said one of the Death Eaters said. I smiled under my cloak.

"This is going to be easy. After what the Dark Lord did to her."

Said another Death Eater. I lowed my hood and opened my eyes and the ones that saw me.

Took a step back from me. My eyes was a bloodred and my fangs were longer.

My voice changed it was softer and sexier.

"I changed in so many ways. But _he_ did to me changed me. I healed but something's didn't heal. That was my blood lust and the feel of killing."

The smell of fear felled the ally. But before they could move I made the shadows. Wrap around them so they couldn't run.

"What the hell is this! ! !"

Yelled a Death Eater before the shadow covered his face. Then the shadows squeezed them to death and there souls went into me.

.

_**Sirius's POV**_

I was out side waiting for my best mate and his wife and my girl to come back. But only James and Lily come back.

"Where's Wicked?"

I said as I ran up to them.

"She told us to run before we got to the spot. We don't know what happened." James said in a worry voice. Lily looked worried to.

"She come back when she is done."

I wanted to believe that but what if they catch her again. I don't think I could live with my self with out her.

Or what if they kill her? If she is gone then there wouldn't be any point of me living to.

"How do you know they wont catch her or worst kill her."

I said in a dead voice. I couldn't get the image of Wicked laying dead some were covered in blood.

Then some one put a hand on my shoulder making me jump. I turned to see Wicked there in her crimson cloak.

When she put it down she look ok but she had that smile on her face. The smile that she wears after she killed something.

I pulled her into a hug and she rubbed her face against my neck. Then she licked my neck to my ear.

Yeah she's fine after a kill she gets all. . .well you know. James spoke behind me. "What was it?"

Wicked stopped to answer him.

"Death Eaters nothing I could handle it."

Then she started to nibble on my ear. It took every thing I had not to moan.

She knew how to get me turned on.

"Glad you came back ok."

James said as he started to chuckle.

"Shut up James."

I muttered under my breath. The only one that heard my was Wicked.

I could feel her hot sweet breath on my neck as she giggled softly.

"Maybe we should take this back to my room?"

Her voice was so low that if her lips weren't against my ear I wouldn't have heard her. I smirked into her white hair.

The last of the raven color was gone now. The white didn't look so bad on her. "Yes we should before you start to take off my clothes."

She giggled again. Even after all this time her laugh wasn't the same.

Wicked jumped into my arms and I turned and walked into the house. James and Lily was right behind me.

But when I got her to her room. She ripped my clothes off my body.

After so many times she has done this. I should know by now not to wear things I like.

Then she pushed me on to her bed. I watched her walk over to me and her clothes would just vanish.

Every time I see that it gets me very time. Then the crawled on me and pressed her hot body against mine.

Her sweet lips pressed against my lips then she moved to my neck. A moan slipped from my lips.

I could feel her lips turn in to a smile.

.

_**Wicked's POV**_

After a kill I all was want sex. The thrill after a kill gets me all hot.

Glad to have Sirius back. I just love how he looks naked underneath me.

But what gets me hotter more is when I can make him moan. I went from his neck down to his body.

He was hard like a rock when I got down there. It was between my breasts so I licked the tip.

Sirius whimpered for more. I then started to suck on it while I rubbed it up and down with my breasts.

At this he was moaning loud. It was a good thing I put up a barrier.

But before I could get really started on him he pulls me up and flips me over. So that he was on top of me now.

Sirius had his hands in mine above my head. He opened my legs with his own. Then rammed his hard cock in to me. Making me scream out in pleasure, my nails dug into his hand.

If it hurt him he didn't let it show on his face. Sirius pressed his lips against mine hard and slide his tongue into my mouth.

I played with his tongue with my own till he pulled away and went harder.

.

When I woke up I was laying on Sirius's chest. With his arms around me I looked up at his sleeping face.

His hair was in his faces so I move it out of it. When I did this he moved his head to the side.

I ran a finger down the side of his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What are you doing love?"

He said in a husky voice.

"Watching you sleep."

I said back to him.

"Why are you smiling for?"

He moved his head back. I didn't know I was smiling.

"Am I? I didn't know. I guess its cause I love how you look asleep. It makes me happy."

Sirius moved a stray hair out of my face.

"Glad that I can make you smile, even in my sleep."

I bent down and kissed his lips.

"I love you Wicked."

Sirius said when I pulled away.

"I love you to Sirius."

I said back as I put my head back on his chest.


	28. The Vision Of The End

_**Chapter 28: The Vision Of The End**_

_**Wicked's POV**_

Things started to get worst. The killings didn't stop the sky was black most of the time.

Things started to get heated and how this is. Its going to end soon.

We win or we are going to lose. Lately I been having dreams or nightmares is more like it.

It starts out the same:

_I'm walking in the woods then I come out onto a huge meadow. It looked like it was going to snow. _

_But I got the feeling that it wasn't going to. Then I got the feeling that something evil was watching me. _

_As I walked on the Dark Lord was in front of me. _

"_Its been along time Mercy." _

_He said in a low voice. He had his wand pointed at me. _

_Before I could say anything. A spell came at me. _

_With out a wand I could still block it. I had a barrier around me. _

_The spell just bounced off. His red eyes got wide. _

"_How can you do that with out a wand."_

_I smiled at him. I closed my eyes when they reopened them he took a step back. My eyes were the color of blood. Then white wings busted out of my back. _

_Like fathers but then they turned bloodred not black. I didn't know what I should do but then the dream me put her head back and it looked like she was going to yell._

But before I could see what happens next. I would wake up every time at that part, I would wake up.

.

After that nightmare I got up and went to the kitchen. Every one was there even Dumbledore.

When Remus saw me he looked worried.

"Wicked you look awful."

When he said that every one looked at me. Sirius looked at me.

"He's right love you look awful."

I sat down next to Sirius.

"I been having the same dream for a while now."

I said as I took a drink of pumpkin juice from Sirius's goblet. Dumbledore looked at me.

What kind of dream have you been having?"

I looked at him as I took some of Sirius bacon. Then I told them what I been dreaming about.

When I was done he didn't say anything for a while.

"You been having this same dream for a while. And it ends the same way."

I nodded my head.

"I wonder what it means."

Dumbledore said more to him self then to us.

"While I could ask a _friend_ who is good with dreams."

I said and Sirius looked at me.

"You have a friend that is good with dreams?"

I nodded my head. Dumbledore looked at me for a while.

"That would be good. Talk to your friend then let us know."

I smiled and t up.

"I will go with you."

Sirius said. I didn't let it show on my face.

"Ok lets go."

I said. Sirius got up and followed me.

I walked out side and walked a ways then stopped.

"Sirius what you are about to see and what I'm about to tell you. Has to stay between us the others cant find out yet. Do you understand me?"

I said as I looked at him. He walked up to me.

Then pulled me into a hug.

"I wont say anything to them."

I smiled into his neck. Then pulled away holding his hand I walked into the shadows.

Sirius freaked a little but he stayed close to me as we walked a ways. Then we stepped out of the shadows we were at a house.

I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Sirius had his wand out.

When the door opened my father was standing there. Looking at us.

"Knew you be here. Please come in daughter."

He said as he stood to the said to let us in.

.

_**Sirius's POV**_

Did this guy just call my girl daughter? When we walked in I looked him in the eyes.

He has the same eyes as Wicked. He had wings coming out of his back.

Then we sat in the sitting room. Then Wicked told him about her dream.

He didn't say anything while she talked. When she was done he had his eyes closed.

Guessing he was thinking.

"Not a lot of Death Angels had the gifted."

He said as he opened his eyes to look at my Wicked.

"What gifted?"

I said and Wicked looked at me.

"She has the gift that a very few Death Angels get. When there is a powerful enemy that they never faced before. The dreams tell you how you can kill them. But if your dream kept ending before you could see. The only reason I can think of is that you haven't learned that power yet. So when you learn it you dream will finish."

I didn't know what was going on. Then Wicked looked at her father.

"What if I don't learn it before it comes true?"

Her voice shook a little. He smiled at her and put his hand over her knee.

I didn't like that and I didn't know that I growled. His eyes snapped on to me.

He looked me up and down then smiled.

"I get to you in a minute."

Then he looked back at Wicked.

"If that happens then you might die or something else might happen I really don't know. But what you told me at the end I don't get it. Every Death has its own special move that no other Death can have."

He closed his eyes.

"It might take years for you to find your special move."

I could tell that Wicked was I a little pissed off.

"I hope it doesn't take that long."

She muttered under her breath. Then her father looked at me with her eyes.

There was something in them.

"Daughter could you leave the room?"

She looked at him.

"Why?"

Wicked said. He look at her with a smile.

"I just want to talk to him."

Wicked didn't seem to like it but she got up and walked behind my chair. Her hand went throw my hair as she past by.

When she was gone he moved closer to me.


	29. The Overprotecting Father

_**Chapter 29: The Overprotecting Father**_

_**Jason's POV**_

I was surprise to see my baby girl at the front door. But what I didn't see coming that she came with a boy.

He was talk with long black hair with grey eyes. As they walked in he stayed close to her.

But when I put my hand on her knee. He glowed at me.

Mercy calls him Sirius. He has the same look on his face.

That I had when I looked at Ella. This Sirius is in love with my only baby girl.

I wanted to talk to him alone. To see if he is the one for her.

But when she left she ran her hand through his hair. A smile spread across his face when she did that.

I waited till her foot steps faded. Then I turned my eyes towards him.

He looked scared for a while then he relaxed.

"How long have you known my daughter?"

I said to him. He smiled a little.

"Since are first day on the train to the school."

Sirius said with a bigger smile on his face. It looked like he was remembering that day.

"So what do you think of her?"

I said as he looked at me.

"In what way?"

Oh he is good.

"When you see her what is the first thing that comes to mind?"

He looked out the window.

"What doesn't come to mind. When I see her its like seeing the sun come for the first time. She take away my breath every time I see her or when she comes into the room. When I breath I don't breath for me I breath for her. She is my sun with out her I couldn't live. When _he _took her I did every thing I could to find her."

He is really in love with her.

"How did you know she was still alive?"

He looked back at me.

"I really don't know how I knew. There was something inside me telling me. That she was still and I had to keep looking for her. Even if something happened to her. I would have still have been looking for her."

I couldn't think of what to say.

"So you really do love her don't you."

I said more to my self.

"Yes I do a lot. But after she came back its like she wants to love but she doesn't want to get to close. To anyone not even me. I think she doesn't want to get to close to anyone, cause she doesn't want to get hurt."

This guys wasn't the type to hurt her. But then again he was one of the ones that made her ran in the first place.

"Yeah she told me every thing that happened. The day that he took her she told me what you and they did to her. She really loved you and Remus but after you two ripped out her heart and through it in the fire. I can understand why she doesn't want to be hurt again. She does have feelings for you and I can see that but she doesn't what to get hurt."

Sirius looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"So can I be with your daughter?"

I could feel my mouth open.

"Why are you asking me for?"

Was all I could say.

"Cause you are her father and I don't want you to hate me. Cause I really want to be with her."

I smiled at him now.

"Its fine with me but if you ever and I mean ever hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and pull our your spine."

The color in his face drained when I said that. This was going to be fun.

"I will try my very hardest not to hurt her."

I smiled at him.

"Good to hear but you have to prove it to me."

Then I yelled for my baby girl to come back. When she came back she had this look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Sirius said. But her eyes were on me.

"I saw the room you made for me. I really don't know how to say this."

She sat down on Sirius's lap and he wrapped his arms about her.

"Just say it baby girl."

She looked down.

"What was the name you wanted to name me?"

My face turned red.

"Does it really matter?"

I wish I didn't say that. Cause she looked sad.

"I wanted to call you Dawn. But your mother like Mercy better. So that's what we called you."

She looked at me.

"Will I liked my name but after I came back that part of me died. I think I would like to be Dawn now. Mercy had a few great years but now I feel more like a Dawn now." I had tears in my eyes.


	30. DAWN

_**Chapter 30: DAWN**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

When my father sent me out. Of the room so he could talk to Sirius.

I went up the stairs to look around. One room was called '_Dawn_' in purple letters. I walked in and what I saw stunned me. All over the room there was pictures of me.

When I was little to now. It must suck to have to watch your child grow up.

With out being there for them. As I walked in more I saw a scrapbook.

The name on it was Dawn like the room. When I opened it up there was me.

Then it came to me that he wanted to call me Dawn. I guess both parents would want to call their child by the name they like the most.

My loved the name Mercy cause of a book she loved to read. So that's why my mother called me Mercy.

I didn't mind but since that life is over with her. Its time for a new change.

Mum is gone but now I have my father. He was the only one left.

.

When Sirius and I left his house. He was holding my hand with a smile.

I pulled him into the shadows so we could go home.

"What did you two talk about?"

I asked Sirius. He looked at me.

"You mostly."

My face turned red.

"Really but why?"

I said as I stepped out of the shadows.

"He wanted to know about us. Or more like what my feelings for you are."

We were standing in the woods by the house.

"Why would he want to know that?"

I said as I looked up at him.

"Cause how I look at you. How you ran your hand in my hair."

My face turned even redder.

"Wow. I really don't know what to say."

I said as he pulled me closer to his body. Then pressed his sweet lips against mine.

I just love his lips against mine. Then he pulled away.

"Can I asked you something?"

I looked up with my low lip out a little.

"Sure what is it?"

I said as I pushed him up against a tree.

"Why did you decided to be called Dawn now?"

I put my face into his chest.

"When I was training with him. He told me that I was born at dawn. The sun looked purple like our eyes. He said he never seen a baby like me before. So that's why he wanted to call me Dawn."

I smiled as I rubbed my face against him.

_**Sirius's POV**_

She was rubbing her face against my chest.

"So I can call you Dawn now?"

She looked up at me with a true smile on her face. That I haven't seen in a very long time.

Then she kissed me.

"Yes you can call me Dawn or Wicked. Which ever one you like."

I smiled down and my love.

"I like both of them."

She licked my lips. When she does this it turns me on.

She giggled as she jumped up in my arms.

"Shall we go to my room?"

Dawn said. I liked Mercy but Dawn was more Wicked then Mercy.

I walked out of the woods with Dawn still in my arms. She was kissing and sucking on my neck.

Trying not to moan as I walked in the house to her room. The others saw us but I just walked by and headed for her room.

I sat on her bed with her on my lap.

"Dawn I love you with all my heart."

Her eyes teared up.

"I love you to Sirius with all my soul."

I lifted my eyebrow. She kissed me again softly at first.

Then it got harder and she ran her hands through my hair and pulled it softly.

.

When I woke up I was naked and alone in Dawns bed. The shower was going.

So I get up and walk to the half opened door. I walked in and got in the shower with Dawn.

There was scars all down her back. I seen them before but with her long white hair now.

She looks more different now. Like her new name has changed her.

I licked her neck and she jumped a little.

"Sirius you scared me. I though you would still be asleep."

But she didn't sound mad. She turned around and kissed me.

"Want to wash my back Patfoot?"

I love she says my nickname. I got a wash cloths and started to wash her back. Dawn moaned softly and she leaned back.

.

We were in the kitchen when they walked in. Lily was getting bigger.

James talked to Lily about me begging the godfather of the baby. I turned back to Dawn.

"So Dawn have you been having that dream?"

James looked at me.

"How is Dawn?"

Dawn started to giggle as she took a drink of tea.

"Dawn is Wicked's new name from her father."

James still didn't get it. So Dawn told them what happened.

But not telling them that he was a angel. That her friend as a friend of her father and he told her what he wanted to call her.

They believed her and if I wasn't there I would have believed her as while.


	31. The Girl That Wicked Saved

_**Chapter 31: The Girl That Wicked Saved**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

So when I didn't have missions. I was in the back trying to figure out.

What my special move is. But after two week still nothing.

Sirius was out here with me all the time.

"Its ok love you will get it sooner or the later."

He said as he rubbed my shoulders. I looked up at him and he bent down to kiss my lips.

I smiled in to our sweet kiss.

"I don't know what I would do with out you Sirius. I love you."

I said in a tired voice.

"You need some sleep. Come on sexy girl."

Sirius said as he picked me up. I was on his back, my head was on his shoulder. He smelt really good, his scent was a big turn on. I licked his neck.

"You need rest and not turning me on."

Sirius said was we walked into our room. Sirius moved into my room.

A week ago so we could spend more time together. I took off my clothes and laid down in my panties.

Sirius came out of the bathroom and laid next to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

.

The next day was cloudy. This kind of day is my favorite.

But as I walked out of the house. Something was didn't feel right.

James and a very pregnant Lily just walked out.

"Did you guys know the barrier is gone?"

I said as Remus and Sirius walked out behind them.

"Its gone? How do you know?"

Remus said as he watched Sirius walk over to me and kiss my lips.

"I can feel it."

I said as I pulled away from Sirius who looked a little bit peeved. Then Sky and the others walked out of the woods.

I smiled at them.

"Did you know the barrier is down?"

Sky said. We nodded our heads.

"Someone has to go and tell. . .Dumbledore. . . soon."

I said as I turned my head from side to side. I was hearing someone running and breathing hard.

And there was a lot of animals running after it.

"Do you hear that Red?"

I nodded my head and turned around. There was a big meadow before the woods. As we looked something came out of the woods. It was a girl running and bleeding.

Then came out a pack of huge wolfs.

"It cant be! Pack we have to help them now!"

I yelled as I took off running towards the girl. Sky and the other was right behind me.

As we jumped over a log we phased into our wolfs.

_**Remus's POV**_

We watched the five of them run. James yelled for Lily do get in side and send Dumbledore a own.

The rest of us pulled out our wands. But as they jumped over a log they turned into huge ass wolfs.

The girl that was running tripped over a rock. As she turned over one of the other wolfs lunged for her.

But Dawn jumped at the same time and knocked the other wolf out of the way. Both sides of the wolf were fighting to the death.

The girl got back up on her feet and ran to us. She fell into Sirius's arms out cold. It was over when Dumbledore came. The dead wolfs was slowly changing back to there human self's.

Dawn and the others walked back to us. But when they changed back they were naked and covered in blood.

Dawn licked the blood off her lips.

"Is Amy ok?"

She said and clothes started to cover her body.

"Do you know this girl?"

Dumbledore asked her. Dawn looked at him.

"Yes her name is Amy Ack. She was in my cell for a while then they took her. But when they took her I thought they killed her. They did that. But the question is how did she get away or did they let her go?"

She said as wiped the blood off her face. We took the girl in and laid her down on the couch.

"We need to get-"

Dumbledore said but before he could finish speaking. Dawn's hands were glowing blue as she touched Amy.

Her wounds stared to close up. I didn't know that she could do that.

.

Dawn opened the door to her room. Since Sirius moved in with her.

I really missed her. She was wrapped up in towel.

Sirius took the girl to the school so she would be alone for a few hours.

"Oh Remus its you."

She wrapped her arms around her self. Her breasts gotten bigger since the last time I really had a good look at them.

"I just wanted to see you."

I said as my face got red. She smiled and let me in.

"I wanted to know more about that girl Amy."

I said in a low voice. Dawn pulled out some clothes and started to get dressed in front of me.

"Will she's a werewolf from over seas. I was telling her how I was going to escape. I guess she did the same as me. I'm really happy that she is safe now."

She smiled as she sat on the floor in front of me.

"You don't have to sit down there."

I said as I held out my hand. She took it and I pull her on to my lap.

_**Dawn's POV**_

Before Remus came in I was in the shower. Thinking about Amy and the first time we meant.

I think it was two or more months after they caught me. I was sitting in the dark corner.

When they brought her in. I could smell her fear.

At that time the smell of fear didn't turn on my bloodlust.

"Are you ok?"

I said in a dry voice. She jumped and looked at me.

Guess she didn't think any one else was in here.

"Who are you?"

She said in a shaky voice.

"My name is Mercy."

I said as I moved into the light.

"My name is Amy Ack. Why are you here for?"

She was trying to keep her voice calm.

"They kidnapped me. They want me to be on their side. But I wont join them, I rather die then join them."

I said to her. We talked till the took her away.

I told her what I would do if I could escape. Before she could talk back the Death Eaters came and took her away.

I thought that they killed her. So I just forgot about her till today.


	32. Will She Take Him Back

_**Chapter 32: Will She Take Him Back**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

Sirius sent me a owl that he was going to sat at the school. For a few days.

So I was going to be alone for a few days. I was getting out of the shower when someone knocked on my door.

I put on some clothes and then went to the door. When I opened it Remus was standing there again.

This was the second day that he came to my room. When me and Sirius got back together.

Remus stayed away from me. He didn't even talk to me.

But now he's been coming to my room.

"Hey Remus what's up?"

I said as I let him in to my room.

"Just wanted to hang out with you."

He said as he sat on my bed. I said next to him.

"So what do you want to do Remus?"

I said as I looked at him. He smiled at him.

"What to play Wizard Chess?"

I smiled at him. Then pulled out my first Wizard Chess that I got from Adam.

We started to play and Shadow was on my lap. Its been years since I played.

But I still won the first game. Remus won the next few games.

"You got better then me."

I said with a smile.

"I play with I have time."

I had my mouth open as I started at him.

"Wow I really don't know what to say."

He smiled at me.

"Really I thought you would be playing when you got time."

I giggled a little.

"No I haven't play since school."

I said as he won another game.

"Wow that's a long time. Umm Dawn can I ask you something."

Remus said in a low voice. I looked at him and my heart started to beat fast.

Why is my heart starting to beat fast for?

"Sure you can Remus."

His face turned red.

"I love you Dawn. I all was loved you. I just need time to think. So will you take me back?"

I sat there staring at him. I love Remus as much as I love Sirius. But what do I want.

"I don't know what to say Remus."

He looked down and my heart hurt a lot.

_**Hey every one I know this one is short but I wanted to know what you think. Should Dawn take Remus back or should she say no or should she make him wait? Tell me what you want to see happen. **_

_**I wont put any more up till I get a few reviews. Till then I be working on my other story's. So please let me know what you think and like to see. Thanks every one that's been reading my story's. ^.^**_


	33. There Is A No And It Will Begin

_**Hey sorry I haven't wrote in a lot time. I only got two reviews so I'm going to go with what they wanted. Crimson Love is almost over and I really hoped you enjoyed it. ^.^ **_

_**Chapter 33: There Is A No And It Will Begin**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

"Remus I do love you. I waited for you but you never came for me. Sirius was the one that came for me. I don't think there will be us any more. But I will always love you and remember the good times we had. You will find someone that will be better them me."

I said as I put my hand under his chin. He looked up at me I saw hurt but then he smiled.

"I know I was to late. But I had to try right?"

I nodded my head and we started a new game. Shadow started to make the noises when he gets hungry.

I got up and gave him some food. Then Remus had to go so I thought about taking a nap.

Lately I been feeling sick and I don't know why. Maybe I'm to stressed out about what my father told me.

As I laid my head on my pillow. I started to think about Amy till I started to fall asleep.

_I was floating above a huge green meadow. There people standing on both sides of the huge meadow. _

_From were I was at I could see Dumbledore in front of his warriors. I could see people that I know. _

_Then on the side was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his warriors. I could feel my rage boiling deep inside of me. _

_Oh how much I wanted to rip out his throat. I wanted to move closer to see how else was on his side. _

_But I could get close to that side. I looked over to the good side and I started to move over there. _

_Dumbledore was a few feet in front of every one else. Just be hind him was Lily, James, Remus, Sirius_, _Marlene and many others. _

_But I couldn't find my self. Was it cause I'm floating up here? _

_But something kept nagging at the back of my mind. I seen this field before. Minuses the body's and the blood. Then everything went black._

I sat up and looked down at the arms that was around me. Sirius must have came back late last night.

Cause he still had his shoes on. I moved slowly so I wouldn't wake him up.

I took off his shoes, shirt and pants. He was out like a light.

My stomach didn't feel right. I ran to the loo and throw up.

I didn't know I was being load. I felt someone pulling my hair back so I wouldn't puke on it.

I looked up to see a very tired and very worried Sirius looking at me.

"Are you ok love?"

He said as I got up and brushed my teeth.

"Yeah I'm ok I guess. I might have a bug."

I said as we walked back to our bed. Sirius pulled me closer to his warm body.

I snuggled into his bare chest.

"I love you Dawn."

He said into my ear. I smiled against his skin.

"I love you to Sirius."

I said as I started to fall asleep once more. The rest of that night I didn't dream.

The next morning I was the last to wake up. As I was about to walk out of my room.

A owl was tapping at my window. I smiled and opened it.

It gave me its letter. It was from Regulus.

I started to write him as Piper. He didn't want to follow the Dark Lord anymore and he didn't know how to get out of there alive.

I talked to Dumbledore about helping him out. He told me to go and get him.

I told Regulus to meet me at the pub we first meant. So I got up and went to the kitchen.

Dumbledore was there waiting for me. The others looked at me.

"Are you ready Dawn?"

He asked me. I nodded my head.

"I be back as soon as I know for sure."

I said as I grabbed a piece of toast. Then headed out of the house.

As I walked to the point but before that. I turned into Piper then I turned and I was gone.

I sat in the pub waiting for Regulus. It didn't take him long to get there.

"Hello Piper. I hope you haven't been waiting for me long."

I smiled at him.

"No I just got here as while. So how have you been?"

I said. Regulus turned pale when I asked that.

"What I put in the letter is how I'm doing."

He is scared you can hear it his voice and see it in his dark eyes.

"What I put in the letter is true and I know you are telling the truth."

He smiled a little. Then he looked around like he's being followed.

"Should we go?"

I said as I put my hand on his arm. He nodded his head and I lead him out side.

I couldn't feel anyone following us. So when we got to the spot I turned and we were standing in front of the house.

Regulus started to shack a little. I smiled at him.

"Its going to be ok Regulus. But there is something I need to tell you and I hope you don't get mad at me."

I said in a low voice. He looked at me.

"What is it?"

As I spoke I started to change back.

"My name isn't Piper its Dawn but you know me as Mercy."

He was in shock. I felt back but after a while he got over it.

"I knew there was something about you. But why didn't you tell me?"

My face turned red.

_**Regulus's POV**_

Her face turned red.

"I didn't think I would run into you. And I didn't want the Death Eaters to know that I was out drinking."

I smiled at her. She looked just a beautiful as ever.

Her hair was white now but it still looked good on her. I couldn't get her naked body off my mind.

"Its ok I understand Dawn. But if your Mercy then that means my brother is here right?"

I said and she nodded her head. I haven't seen Sirius since he left the school.

After he ran away mother changed. It didn't help that I was hanging with the wrong people as while.

But now I want to change my ways. I want to help them defeat the Dark Lord. Before ether of us cold speak the door opened and there stood my only older brother Sirius Black.

He looked the same but his hair was longer then the last time I saw him. He even gotten taller and in his eyes there was happiness.

That I haven's seen there in a very long time.

"Dawn your back safely. Oh hello Regulus."

He said in a low voice. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Did Dumbledore tell you when I left?"

She said as she moved in front of me. Sirius nodded his head and he looked pissed.

I wonder why he's mad at. Then Dawn moved closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

"There is nothing to worry about love. You know I love you."

My heart stopped.

_Were they going out? If so how long and, and, and. . .Oh shit were they going out when I slept with Dawn?_

Sirius put his arms around her and bent down and kissed her.

We were sitting in the kitchen. I just got done telling them what the Dark Lord was up to.

"So we have don't have much time before everything goes to hell."

Dawn said as she looked at Lily. Lily was pregnant and it looked like she was about to have the baby.

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a long.

"Its good to have you on the good side Regulus. Thank you for telling us what he's been up to."

Then they got up and left. All but Sirius.

"I show you to the room you be sleeping at little brother."

I smiled to my self as I followed him to a room with a lot of beds in it.

"Find your self a bed. Remus is on that side of the room so that is his bed."

He said as he pointed to the other side of the room.

"Ok but if he's here then were do you sleep at?"

I said with out thinking.

"Oh. . .I. .I. . .I share at room with Dawn."

Both of our faces turned red. Then I bid him a good-night then got ready for bed.

_**Sirius's POV**_

I walked into my room and Dawn was laying on the bed naked. When I walked in she looked at me and smiled.

There was candles lit around the room.

"Umm Dawn what are you doing?"

I said in a husky voice and I could feel my self getting hard just by looking at her. She rolled over to her back showing me more of that body that I love so much.

"I thought we could have some fun tonight. Since we have little time before the final battle starts."

I walked over to her taking off my clothes as I walk.

"I know love. But I wont let anything happen to you."

I said as I went in between her legs. She blushed and looked down at me.

"I know but I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you more then anything Sirius."

There was pain in her voice. I didn't like to hear pain in that beautiful voice.

I smiled as I pushed my self in to her. She moaned and I bent down and kissed her lips.

Dawn is right there is very little time for us so I better make every moment that I have with my love count.

But when will it begin? ? ? ?


	34. Harry James Potter

_**Chapter 34: Harry James Potter**_

_**James's POV**_

Any day now I'm going to be a father. Lily is in her ninth month now.

I watched her rubbing her tummy and hum softly to our baby boy. I could watch her for hours at a time.

With out getting bored. But lately Dawn has been looking sick.

Sirius said that she has a bug. Then I heard something like water spilling on the floor.

Then Lily screams.

"JAMES! ! MY WATER JUST BROKE! !"

I jumped out of my skin when she yelled. I ran to her so did every one else.

When Lily screams then every one hears it. Sirius and Dawn came in first.

"We need to get her to her healer now!"

Dawn said as Remus and Regulus came in.

"But its just us here."

I said in a high voice.

"James we need to get going. I will make sure nothing happens to her or the baby. We nee do GO NOW!"

Dawn said and there was something in her voice that made me scared to fight with her.

"James love get my bag."

Lily said as she tried to fight the pain. I ran to get her bag and came back as fast as I could.

Then we all headed out side.

I was in the delivering room. She was doing great.

"Push Lily you can do this."

Said the healer. I was starting to lose feeling in my hand that Lily was squeezing. Then we heard him cry. It was the most beautiful thing I ever did hear.

But then the healer said.

"She is losing to much blood. If we don't stop it she wont make it."

My heart stopped and they took my son and me out of the room. As I was about to leave Lily said in a weak voice.

"James my love don't leave our son. I love you."

I couldn't say anything as I walked out the door. But as I was out the door Dawn walked in and said something to the heal.

Cause they didn't make her leave. I didn't want to leave my Lily but the healer that had my son told me to follow her.

So I did, knowing that Dawn was with her helped me walk away. I watched over my son just like Lily wanted.

I didn't know how long it was. But then a healer came in.

"Your wife is going to be just fine. Your friend Dawn saved her someone. She made us leave the room so we don't know what happened. You are one like guy to have a friend like that."

I had tears running down my face. Lily is going to live.

Then the healer picked up my son and I followed her to Lily's room. It was a big room.

Every one was around Lily's bed besides Dawn who was sitting on the floor. On the other side of the room far away from every one.

I walked over to Lily and gave her our son.

"He is so handsome. Just like his father."

My face turned red. Then Dawn said something.

"But he has his mothers eyes."

We all looked at her.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I had my face looking down. Saving Lily took a lot out of me.

But as I walked in to the room I saw the baby's eyes. They are just like Lily's. "How do you know?"

Lily said as I looked up at her.

"When I walked into your room I saw him looking at me."

I said in a tired voice. Lily smiled at me and Sirius came over to sit with me.

I put my head on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?"

I said as I closed my eyes.

"Harry James Potter."

James and Lily said at the same time. I smiled to my self.

"That's a wonderful name for him."

Sirius said but I was thinking it.

"Sirius, Dawn was have something to ask you two."

James said and I opened my eyes and looked at them. Lily was smiling so was James.

"Would you two be Harry's godparents?"

I sat there stunned then I looked over to see Sirius smiling. He looked happy to be little Harry's godfather.

I smiled to but it was a small one. I was so tired that my face couldn't smile big.

I was going to be a godmother.

"I would love to be Harry's godmother Lily."

I said in a low voice.

"I would be happy to be Harry's godfather James."

Then he pulled me on to his lap so I could sleep for a while. His arms wrapped around me and I leaned back into his warm body.

Then I fell asleep smiling a little. Cause my friend is going to live and so is little Harry.


	35. To Godric's Hollow

_**Chapter 35: To Godric's Hollow**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

We stayed with Lily till we could move her back home. When she was healed we took her and Harry home.

So for the next few months Harry kept most of us up. Till every one started to put up a barrier.

But then Dumbledore called a meeting for us. So we were sitting around the table waiting for Dumbledore to come.

Lily was holding a sleeping Harry with bags under her eyes. James was nodding off.

I was sitting on Sirius's lap waiting. No one talked or moved much.

We didn't want to wake up little Harry. He has a set of lungs on him.

Sirius had his arms around me and his face was resting on my back. He was fast asleep so I had to make sure he wouldn't fall.

Then the door opened and I woke up Sirius and he grunted as he looked around. Dumbledore came in and sat down.

We waited for a while as he looked down at little Harry then at his parents.

"I can here to tell Lily and James can leave the Order to raise their son. I have a place were they can be safe."

Sirius was wide awake now.

"If you are telling them this then why did you want us here for?"

Dumbledore turned his eyes onto him.

"Cause you are their closes friends. You should be here with them."

I had a feeling why we were called here. Lily and James were looking at each other.

"We don't know Dumbledore."

James said.

"We don't know to leave our friends to fight in this war alone."

Lily said but before any one could say anything. I spoke up.

"Lily, James you have a child now and as his godmother I have to put my foot down. You have a chance to leave and raise him. Don't worry about us, worry about your son. He needs you more then we do."

Every one was looking at me.

"What? I'm thinking about Harry, he needs his mother and father. It sucks growing up with out them. Trust me I know it sucks."

I turned my eyes towards Lily.

"Lily you are the only girl that I trusted besides my mother. I cant lose you too. Take the chance to get out while you can. Spend time with your son and husband."

There was tears in her eyes. I looked at James.

"James your like the brother that I always wanted. Think about our family do you really want to bring up your son like this? Take it and if we have some time we go and see you if its ok with Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled at me.

"When you have time you can go and see them."

Lily stopped crying.

"We do it. But know that we love you all."

James nodded his head. I smiled and put my hands on top of Sirius's hands.

"The place I got you two is in Godric's Hollow. I will take you after you pack. Dawn you may come to."

I looked at him in shock.

"Umm why me sir?"

I said in shock. Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Cause I need someone to help me take them."

But there was something else he wasn't telling me.

"Yes sir. Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

I said then I got up and walked out side with Sirius right behind me.

"Are you ok?" He said as I stopped and he was a few feet behind me. "I'm fine." Sirius turned me around, then pulled me into a hug.

"Tell me the truth."

This man knows when I'm lying to him. I put my arms around him.

"They don't know how lucky they are. I might not show it but I wouldn't mind starting a family. But that wont happen till the war is over."

Hot tears started to run down my face.

"If you did start a family who would you want to start one with?"

I smiled into his neck.

"Do you really have to ask Sirius? It would be with you."

He tighten his grip around me.

"I would love to have a family with you to Dawn."

Then he kissed my neck.

"When this war is over we will have a family."

I never heard Sirius being to seriously before.

"Really Sirius?"

I was a little bet in shock. He pulled back so he could look at me.

"There is something I been meaning to ask you."

My heart started to beat faster. As Sirius got down one knee and pull out a ring. "Dawn Bree Wolf will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

More tears ran down my face but this time they were happy tears.

"I would be happy to become your wife Sirius."

He put the ring on my finger and then picked me up. Spun me around while kissing me.

It was time for us to go and no one knew about what happen with me and Sirius. I knew Godric's Hollow was.

So I took James while Dumbledore took Lily and Harry. We walked throw the village.

To the far end of a row of house. We walked into the two story house. Dumbledore left while I helped them unpack and help out. James went to go and check on Harry leaving me and Lily alone in Harry's new room.

Then Lily gasped making me look up at her.

"What's wrong?"

I said as I looked behind me. Cause the window was be hind me.

I thought she saw someone looking at us.

"When did you get a engagement ring!"

She shrieked as she pulled my left hand closer to her. So she could see the ring that Sirius got me.

"Today before we came here."

I said as my face turned blood red.

"Oooo really? Was it Sirius?"

I couldn't look Lily in the face now. My face was so red that it was darker then her hair.

"Yes it was how did you know?"

I said in a low voice.

"Cause Sirius has been talking to James a lot."

I looked back at her.

"What about James a lot?"

James said as he walked back into the room with a sleepy Harry in his arms. "Dawn's is engage!"

Lily squealed with delight. James looked at me with huge eyes.

"Really? With who?"

Lily and I looked at him.

"You don't know?"

Lily said slowly.

"No who is it?"

James said back to his wife.

"Its Patfoot."

I said as I looked out the window. James made a funny sound in the back of his throat.

"W-w-w-what? Sirius asked you? I thought it would be Remus."

I looked back at him.

"No me and Remus are just friends now."

He smiled know.

"I was wondering why he was asking me weird questions for a while now."

I wrapped my arms around myself.

"What has he been asking?"

I said as I leaned up against the wall.

"Will he's been asking me how long I had planed to ask Lily to marry me. How I did it. When did I know she was the right one for me. Stuff like that."

I smiled at little.

"Wow I didn't think Sirius would ever want to settle down."

We all started to laugh.

"I know right. Sirius never was the type but you really changed him Dawn. When you were taken he turned into a whole different person."

I nodded my head.

When I got back to HQ Sirius was waiting for me out side. I ran and throw my self into his arms.

"I love you Sirius."

I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Dawn."

He said back. Then he carried me to our room and we made passionate love all night. . .


	36. The Black Brothers

_**Chapter 36: The Black Brothers**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

I was sitting in the kitchen at the table. When Regulus came in.

"What are you doing up so late Sirius?"

He asked me as he sat down across from me.

"Oh I just couldn't sleep."

I said with a smile. Just thinking about what we just did.

Was still running through my mind.

"Why are you up for Regulus?"

I said with a smile still on my face.

"I just couldn't sleep."

I got up and made him a cup of tea with a little bit of sleep potion in it.

"Here drink this. It will help you sleep."

Regulus smiled at me.

"Thank you Sirius. I know we haven't talked about it. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did."

I sat back down and looked at him. I know what he meant. For sleeping with my girl and for joining the Dark Lord.

"Its ok Regulus I forgive you. That's all in the past."

He smiled more and there look like tears in his eyes.

"Thank you."

He said in a chocked up voice.

"We should hang out more. So we can catch up."

I said. Regulus nodded his head as he took a drink of his tea.

"While I think about going back to my room. Night Sirius and thank you for forgiving me."

Then he left the kitchen. I did the same after I cleaned up. Dawn was laying on her side of the bed.

Naked and on top of the covers. When I walked in she looked over at me with a sleepy eyes.

"Looking good love."

I said as I walked over to her.

"Not as good as you Sirius. If you were naked you would look hotter."

She said in a very sexy voice. Licking her lips didn't help ether.

As I walked over to her I slowly took off my clothes. She moved around so she could look at me better.

I smirked at her.

"Do you like what you see."

I said as I stood in front of her naked.

"No I don't like it."

The smirk faded.

"I love what I see."

I chucked as I laid next to her.

"I do to Dawn."

Dawn moved closer to me and slide her arms around my neck. Then her sweet lips pressed up against mine.

I slide my own arms around her and pulled her closer to my body.

The next morning Dawn was laying on top of me under the covers. I kissed her nose and she smiled.

"Sirius that tickles."

She said in a happy voice.

"Sorry did I wake you up love?"

I said back. Her left hand was on my chest.

The ring that I got her was still on her finger. It looked perfect on her hand.

"No you didn't wake me up love."

I rubbed my nose against hers.

"Good will we better get up."

I said but ether one of us moved. Then we both started to laugh.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Hey Dawn we have to get going."

Came Remus's voice. I looked at her.

"What's he talking about?"

She smiled at me.

"Ok I'm coming give me ten minutes."

She called back.

"Me and Remus have a mission today. I be back tomorrow night. So spend some time with Regulus. He really did miss you."

Then she kissed my lick and got up to get ready. After she kissed me good-bye I got up and got dressed.

Regulus was cook some breakfast.

"Sit down and I get you a plate."

He said to me when I walked into the kitchen. So I sat down and he got me a plate.

_Was this the same little bratty brother I left?_

"When did you learn to cook?"

I said as I took my first bite. This was great but not as good as Dawns cooking. "When I joined the Dark Lord. I had to learn to cook for my self. Not only cooking but other things too."

I was in shock. He can take care of him self.

"So since my bride to be is on a mission want to hang out?"

I said to him as he sat in front of me.

"Yeah I would like that Sirius."

So after we eat our breakfast. We went out back and talked most of the time and horsed around.

That day went by fast and it was fun spending time with my baby brother. The sun was going down and Dawn should be back soon.

"Want to arm wrestle?"

Regulus asked.

"Sure."

We started to arm wrestle. But I was getting worried about Dawn.

"So when were you doing to tell me you asked Dawn to marry you."

I could feel my face go hot.

"I don't know. But how did you find out?"

He had a smile on his face.

"I was out side when I heard you ask her."

I smiled back at me.

"I'm happy for you Sirius."

Regulus lost the matched.

"When we have the wedding will you be one of my best mans?"

I asked him.

"Sure. But how many best mans are you going to have?"

He asked me.

"Will I was James's best man. So he's going to be one, you, and Remus."

I wanted my best mates for my best man but I couldn't leave out my brother now. "Thank you for adding me Sirius."

He said in a low voice. Then the door opened and closed we waited to see who it was.

Then Remus and Dawn came in and sat down.

"How was it?"

Regulus asked them. Dawn smiled over at him.

"It was ok, tiring but it went good."

She sounded tired and she looked it. So I took her back to our room and helped her take off her clothes.

Then put her in the bed and got in with her. Today was a good day with my brother. . .


	37. The Final Battle

_**Chapter 37: The Final Battle **_

_**Dawn's POV**_

Its been a few months since James and Lily left the Order. And a few months since Sirius asked me to marry him.

Things are started to get worse. We couldn't go places with out the risk of being killed.

It was a good thing we had woods around us. Hunting was all we could do for food.

We were just sitting down for dinner when Dumbledore and Minerva walked into the kitchen. I was the first one to see them.

"Dumbledore? Minerva? What are you doing here?"

I said in a worried voice. They weren't suppose to come till Monday.

"We have word that Voldemort is going to attack the school in four days. They are coming through the mountains but there is a meadow that we can stand off. That will be our only hope to stop him before he get the school."

No one spoke or moved for a long time.

"When do we leave."

I said in a low but deadly voice. Every one looked at me.

I was trying my hardest not to let my rage show. So I have my head looking down at my hands that were balled in to fists.

"If you like you can go now or tomorrow. We have mostly every thing ready." Minerva said in a low but scared voice. I got up to leave but Sirius got in front of me.

"Why don't you wait till tomorrow love."

I looked him in the eyes. I was seeing red so that means my eyes have turned red. He didn't move away or showed his fear.

"I want to see the place I want to know the battle field."

I said in a low voice. Then I put my arms around him and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you Sirius."

I said as I pulled away.

"I love you to Dawn."

He said as he walked me to the door.

"I see you later."

I nodded my head and took off.

.

When I got there it was just like my dreams. So this is it, the war is about to come to a close.

If we win all I have to do is find the master and kill him. Then I can see my mum again.

But if we lose then hell will come to Earth. Every one I know and love will die.

I don't want anything to happen to them. If I lost any one else I don't think I could live with my self.

I smiled to my self as he walked up behind me.

"Hello father."

I said as I turned to face him.

"Hello daughter. Are you ready for the up coming battle?"

I looked up at the dark sky. Even though it was the middle of the day.

"Not as ready as I hoped but I have to give it my all if not. We will all die and the Earth will be destroyed."

I said in a low voice.

"Bottling up your rage isn't good love."

I looked at him.

"I guess but I don't know why I'm feeling like this for."

Father looked at me.

"That's your Angel side mixed with your werewolf bloodlust. That's what you are feeling. But a Angels rage mixed with Bloodlust isn't a good thing."

I nodded my head and tried to calm down. But I was having trouble with it.

"Here eat this."

Jason said as he handed me a bloodred berry. I took it and ate it. It was sweet but it tasted just like blood.

But the berry did help me calm down.

"Before I leave there is something you need to know. Voldemort is going to be coming tomorrow night. They just leaked out so you guys wouldn't be here till then."

I started to taste venom in my month. I better go and tell the headmaster.

"He be at the school. Sorry but I have to go."

I said as I turned and ran. Then I phased so I could run faster.

As I ran up the steps and through the huge doors to the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked at me as I phased back and clothes slide over my body.

"Headmaster I really need to talk to you now."

I said in a rush. He got up and I followed him to a empty room.

Were I told him what I found out. But I kept out were I heard it from.

He didn't even asked me so I was good.

"I get every one out of the school you get the Order and get them to the meadow." I nodded my head and felt.

.

Every one was in the meadow that night. Every one was scared but they didn't let it show.

I was watching out for anything. Then the wind blew and something was calling me.

I got up and started to follow it. I went deeper and deeper into the mountains. Something was glowing around the mouth of a cave. I walked into the cave cause that's were the voice was coming from.

At the back of the cave was a very dark whole or I think it's a whole. Then something came out of the whole.

It was wearing a black robe I think. The only color I could see was its glowing red eyes that was looking at me.

"_You are the new Angel of Dead."_

It said. I nodded my head and knelt down in front of him. Deep down I knew this was the Old Angel of Death.

"_You have a battle coming soon. There will be a lot of death. The souls you take will make you stronger. If you want to save your friends. You have to know what your power is."_

Then it reached out and touched my forehead. That's when I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes it felt like a dream. I was floating in nothing but darkness. His voice floated around me so I don't know were it was coming from.

"_Dawn I chose you as the next Angel of Death cause you have the power to save the world. Cause you are part angel you will stop ageing soon. Till someone or something kills you. Then you will go to heaven and become a full angel. When that time comes you will be the most powerful one there. I'm going to show you what the past Angels of Death's powers. There might be one that was like you."_

Then he started to show me the other Angels of Deaths.

.

When he was done showing me what I need to see. He took me back to the cave. But something didn't feel right.

"_Sorry that took longer then I thought. You only have a few minutes before the battle starts."_

I took off after I said thank you. I felt something burning on my back then pain as my winds ripped out of my back.

Then I took to the sky. This was like my dream.

I saw both sides and landed in front of Dumbledore. My bloodred winds folded tight to my body.

I looked at Dumbledore and he looked back at me.

"Leave this to me."

I said as I put up a powerful barrier up around them so nothing could happen to them. I turned my glowing red eyes on to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

He wasn't scared but his Death Eaters was. I started to walk towards them and red and green lights came at me.

When they hit me nothing happened. I held out my hand and from the shadows, a scythe made out of bones came out of it.

Then I took off running and they came out me. When the scythe went through them their souls went into me.

And their body's turned to ash. When I got done with the last one of the Death Eaters there was one Voldemort left.

Now he was scared I could smell it on the wind. But then my scythe went back in to the shadows.

I guess my powers were draining me. So now I didn't have a weapon.

Then he smiled and the fight was on.

.

I ducked as another spell came at me. We be at this for a few hours and I was getting tired.

That wasn't the worst part the barrier was getting weaker. I wasn't fast enough cause the next spell send me flying into the barrier.

Someone caught me. I looked up and saw Sirius then Lily's, James's, and Remus's face come over me. I smiled at little then got back up.

"You cant go back out there Dawn."

Sirius said in a worried voice. I was bleed a lot.

I turned back and smiled at them all.

"I have to it's the only way that you all will live."

Then I walked back out there. Then my wolf started to take over.

Even when she did we were still losing. I was on my last legs.

But before he could send another spell. We throw are head back and howled.

But this wasn't just any howl it was our powerful move. Later one we would call it _**The Reapers Howl**_.

His soul was ripped out of his body and it went into ours. But his soul went to the otherworld but his powers stayed in me like the others.

I couldn't stay up on my two feet so I started to fall back. I hit the ground hard and more blood started to pour out more.

Every one came running to me. But I was blacking out.

All I heard was Sirius calling my name and Dumbledore say they need to get me back to the school. And that's all I could remember. . .


	38. It Had Turned

_**Chapter 38: It Had Turned**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

We took Dawn back to the school. Her wings went back into her when she passed out.

Even her bloodred hair started to change back to white. Her wounds started to heal by them self's.

She was pale but slowly she started to get some color back the next day. She stayed out cold for two days.

On the third day she bolted up and jumped out of the bed before. Anyone could say anything.

We followed her to the girls bathroom. With out thinking I followed her in and I just made it in time to hold her hair back.

While she puked in the toilet. When she was done she looked up at me.

"Thank you Sirius. Can you find me a toothbrush?"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Then went and got her a toothbrush.

Every one was out side the door till she came out. Then Lily through her self at her and started to cry.

Dawn smiled and hugged her.

"Its ok Lily."

She said in a low voice. Dawn looked over at the rest of them.

And held out her other arm for James and Remus. James handed me my godson.

I smiled as she looked at me and mouth.

'_I love you'_

I did the same back. When they pulled apart and she walked over to me and picked up Harry.

He was asleep. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"You was so worth it."

She said as we walked back to the hospital wing.

"Who was so worth it?"

Remus said. She looked at him.

"Fighting to the death so that the next generation can live in a word with out war." We all smiled at her. It was but she was the one that did all the fighting.

"Yeah but you did all the fighting Miss Wolf."

Dumbledore said as we all sat down. Dawn was in the bed.

"It was the only way to make sure no one else die. I couldn't live with my self if that happened."

_I couldn't live with out her. _

I thought to my self. Dawn gave Lily back Harry.

"Will if your felling better we all can go to our place."

James said. We all nodded and then we got up and left.

.

_**Dawn's POV**_

We all went to James and Lily's house in Godric's Hollow. Before I went I stopped at a store.

I hide what I got and knocked on the door.

"Were did you go?"

James said as he opened the door for me. I held up some soda.

"Sweet I like this muggle drink."

I smiled and gave it to him. We sat in the sitting room talking and laughing.

Molly and Arthur came over with their five kids.

The youngest son is a little bit old then Harry but they would start school in the same year.

His name is Ron. My stomach start to hurt so I got up and went out side to the back.

No one followed me it was the first time I been alone to think. Then something was floating in front of my face.

It was a raven color feather. The scent on it was from my father.

On the back was a message.

_We need to talk._

Was all he put. I put the feather up and took a few deep breaths.

Then someone put their strong warm arms around me. I looked up to see Sirius there.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

He asked me before he kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I was feeling sick so I thought the cool air would help me."

He smiled and pulled me closer to his warm body.

"Yeah it was starting to get hot in there."

Then there was that pain in my stomach again.

"Sorry but I have to go to the bathroom."

I said as I kissed him once more then head for the bathroom. I went to the one up stairs.

I didn't have to puke so that was good. But its been bugging me for weeks now.

I pulled out a pregnancy test out of my bag. Then I did what it said.

After I peed on it and let it set for five minutes. As I want it felt more like five hours then five minutes.

_What am I going to go if it turns pink? _

I thought to my self. I know I wanted a family but I didn't think it would happen this fast.

_But what if it turns blue?_

Then I got all nerviest for nothing. I looked down at my watched less then a minutes.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. I cant look at it. _

_I cant take this kind of pressure. If I am Pregnant how am I going to tell Sirius? _

_I know he loves Harry but are we ready for own child?_

I looked back down at my watch. Times up and the test was on the other side of the room.

I took a lot of deep breaths before I slowly made my way towards the test. My hand slowly reached for it.

As I picked it up, I had my eyes closed. I took one more deep breath.

Then looked at it.

It have turned. . .

_**Hey every one this is the last chapter of Crimson Love. I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to put more chapters in this one but I couldn't think of anything else before this one. But nothing came to me. Sorry again and I want to thank every one that read Black Love and Crimson Love . You guys made me feel better when you review. With out you I wouldn't been able to finish this one. I want to say thanks again for every thing.**_


End file.
